Draco Malfoy's Diary
by eoz16
Summary: What will happen if Blaise found Draco's diary? Will he spoil his secrets? Or keep it to his self? And why is Hermione Granger always in it? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Blaise's boredomness

BRAND NEW STORY OF MINE! :]

Tell me what ya'll think about it!

This was during their 6th year. :]

HAPPY READING! :D

* * *

Blaise Zabini was definitely bored indeed. So, he decided to sneak in Draco's things. When he opened the first drawer, he saw Draco's precious diary.

He was about to put it back but failed. He was tempted. He first gently closed the drawer. It's a good thing he brought his other school books with him.

So that whenever Draco comes in his room, he won't be able to notice that his diary was with Blaise.

"Hmmmm?" Blaise said, curiously and began to read. "Dear Diary, September 1st, 1991."

He stopped reading. He decided to read the diary in the library without any distractions at all. So, he quickly went to the library.

He first so none other than Hermione Granger. He was definitely curious about her. Yes, she is a mudblood, of course.

Curious about her being a muggle. Hermione caught him looking at her. He glared at her. She just shooked her head.

So, he sat down on his favourite seat and began to read quietly.

Dear Diary,

September 1st, 1991. I know, I am not really used to writing about my personal life. But since I know that you're the only one I can talk to, since mother gave me this book on my birthday.

Mother said that this book will really help me a lot. She was definitely right though. Anyways, the name's Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Everybody calls me Draco.

I was born on the 5th of June in the year 1980. I am 11 years old. I was raised as an arrogant, rude, stubborn and a spoiled child by my father, Lucius Malfoy.

And was always loved by my mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy. My mother loved me very much unlike my father. My father always cares about our pure blood and nothing more. He wanted me to be like him, but I refused.

When I refused, he suddenly tortured me without having second thoughts. What kind of a father is he? Why must he torture me in anyway? I hate my father. So, I just have to respect him even though I don't want to.

I am now in my 1st yr at Hogwarts. My parents were so proud of me. Yes, my father was proud of me. I dunno maybe he was just acting. He said if I am not sorted in Slytherin, I am no longer allowed to live in the Manor.

It's better than living there always being tortured whenever I disobey him. I am not really like my father. Like what they all say, "Don't judge a book by its cover." I know, it's a muggle quote.

I am not allowed to associate with muggles. Merlin! I have to insult them by calling them a mudblood. I mean, what's so bad about them? Yes, I know that they can ruin the pure blood line but. What is really wrong with them?

My father forbid me to make friends with them. If I ever make friends with them, I will be called a blood traitor. But who cares what they think? Sigh. Still, I can't disobey father. I don't want him to 'Crucio' me again.

I am sick and tired of following my father's footsteps. But there's nothing I can do. I am still a child. And I don't want him to hurt Mother again. I was really happy when I entered in the train.

Wanna know why? Because I won't see my father this year. My father introduced to me this two bufoons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, also my ever loyal bestfriend, Blaise Zabini.

He's the only I could trust. We all sat in one compartment. Then suddenly, the door was opened. It was opened by none other than a bushy haired girl with chocolate brown eyes.

She asked me if I have seen a toad, I and my gang snickered. "Who wants a toad for a pet?" I said rudely. "What's your name?", I asked. "Hermione Granger." She answered.

"Hermione Granger?" I raised an eyebrow. "I haven't heard of you before. Are you a pureblood?" She shooked her head. "My parents are muggles. I'm-" I didn't give her a chance to let her finish her sentence.

"Filth." I said in disgust. "Get out! Go find your toad in another compartment." Then I saw her started to cry silently and left. I felt guilty. After a few seconds, we were now at Hogwarts. I saw her again.

It was for the Sorting Hat to sort us to our own houses, The Granger girl was the first one to be called. The Sorting Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!". Of course, mugglborns and others who have courage are sorted in Gryffindor.

It was my turn. Obviously, I won't be sorted in other houses. It's always been Slytherin, "SLYTHERIN!", yelled the Sorting Hat. I smirked. So, I sat down next to Blaise.

After the feast, when I was about to go to the Slytherin Common Room, I saw a girl crying on a staircase. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me and it was Granger. "What do you want Malfoy?" She glared at me.

"I just asked you a question, Granger." I glared at her back. "No need to be rude." She rolled her eyes and began to leave. But I stopped her. This is the perfect time to apologize.

"Look, _Hermione_." I began to apologize. "I'm sorry for being rude to you when we were in the train. My father taught me to hate muggleborns."

"That's no excuse, _Draco_." She said. "Or else they'd get suspicious, Hermione!" I said to her. "I'm sorry. I'm really am."

She nodded. "I forgive you." I grinned at her and hugged her. Then we became friends, secretly the whole year. I don't care if she's also friends with Potter and Weasley. As long as she and I are friends.

That's what matters. Waiting forward for another year to see her.

The Owner,

Draco Lucius Black Malfoy

Baise was shocked indeed. He looked around to find the bushy haired girl but she was gone. No, he wasn't planning on telling this to her. He grinned evilly. But wasn't planning on giving this back to his bestfriend.

It was definitely fun reading Draco's precious diary. Blaise was sure having a great time laughing about his bestfriend's secrets.

* * *

So? What do ya think? My new story after "If Only". I'll be finishing "If Only" tomorrow. :)

Should I continue or not? Duh! Of course I should. O.O

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! :]

XoXo,

eoz16


	2. Making Draco jealous

**BLAISE'S POV**

So, here I was. Tired and Hungry. I can't bloody believe I skipped lunch today just because of Draco's precious diary. So, I quickly put it inisde my bag and left the library, quietly.

I was now at the Great Hall sitting infront of Draco. "Good evening, Draco."I greeted him and noticed he was silent. Actually no, he was having a daydream.

I wave my hand on him and snap my fingers on him and yelled his name, "DRACO!". Then everybody was looking at our way. We just ignored them.

"What?" Draco hissed. "What on Merlin's name do you bloody want, Blaise?"

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" I asked while laughing so hard.

"I wasn't bloody grinning like an idiot!" Draco protested and smirked. "Unlike you."

"Very funny, Draco." I laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I'm clown." Draco said boringly.

"Could've fooled me." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just eat." Draco said annoyingly. Correct me if I'm wrong, but did Draco just winked at the _mudblood_? I mean, Hermione? I wonder what's Draco's reaction if I'll call her a mudblood? Hmmm? This is going to be fun! Cause I know something from his diary.

"And you just winked at the mudblood." I shooked my head. He was now as red as a tomatoe.

"Don't call her that!" He said angrily. Oooooh This is so much fun! I love making him angry. Wait. THAT'S IT! I've got a plan! A PLAN TO MAKE DRACO JEALOUS. Oh, you all know what I'll do.

"And now you're defending her." I said boringly.

"I-I w-w-wasn't d-d-de-f-f-ending h-her." Draco stuttered. Our Draco Malfoy's stuttering.

"Our Draco Malfoy's stuttering." I teased Draco.

"Just shut up and eat already Blaise." Draco said angrily.

I just shrugged and started eating. Tomorrow will be the best day to start courting the Gryffindor Princess. Without Draco knowing it first. But if he finds out then I won't mind at all.

**COURTING HERMIONE GRANGER**

First subject today in the morning was Double Potions with the Gryffindors. _Lovely._

When I said, "Lovely", I mean it in an unsarcastically way. You all know that this is the first day that I'm going to court Hermione.

Ok, I know that using her was a very bad idea but making Draco jealous and angry is PRICELESS!

I walked inside the classroom and saw the Gryffindor Princess. Now, it's my chance to sit next to her and start flirting and being nice to her.

"Good morning, _Hermione_." I greeted her with a sweet smile and winked at her. Well, what do ya know? She just blushed!

"Uhm. Good morning, Zabini." She said.

"The name's Blaise." I corrected her.

"Since when are we on the first name basis, _Zabini_?" She was being a know-it-al again. As always. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just now." I shrugged. "Come on, I am not as mean as Malfoy, you know." She just ignored me. How dare she ignored me!

I need to control my temper now. I just have to remember that I'm courting her.

"_Prove it, Zabini_." She challenged me. I was about to say something but was interrupted by Professor Snape.

No, I will never use a love potion by courting. I never use it. I just use my powerful charms.

I am a charming Slytherin, you know. Unlike Malfoy. Draco was now furious when I looked at him.

Potter and Weasley were too. The three of them were like going to kill me. How many bodyguards does she have?

Oh, for the love of Merlin! I rolled my eyes. She has lots of bodyguards.

"We will now be learning about Veritaserum." Snape said. "I know this is not really new to all of you since all of you now are in your Sixth year."

Obviously, I wasn't listening. I was just passing notes with Hermione. I started it, of course. I am not that stupid.

**I never notice that your eyes were chocolate. **

Well, didn't notice that you were blind.

**Ouch! That really hurt, Hermione. You just hurt this poor innocent man who just told you that your eyes are chocolate!**

Whatever, Zabini.

**You look so cute when you're annoyed. **

Nice acting, Zabini.

**You don't believe me?**

Never in a million years would I.

**But I don't lie when I'll say that you're breathtakingly beautiful.**

Then there was no reply because Snape got our notes then he read it out loud. Damn you, Snape.

"Hmmmm? Love notes?" Snape said in disgust. "But I don't lie when I'll say that you're breathtakingly beautiful."

Snape glared at me. "Charming, Zabini. Very charming. _I _didn't know, _we_ all didn't know that you_ fancy _Miss Granger here. 10 points from Slytherin."

Hermione blushed so hard. Potter and Weasley were sending me death glares. Draco was like about to punch me.

Sigh. Let the games begin then. I'm up to this challenge. I'll have Hermione whatever it takes to make Draco jealous.

**HERMIONE**

What the bloody hell is wrong with Zabini today? Why was he acting weird?

Why was he being nice to me? He wasn't like that since school started. Odd.

* * *

Will be going this tomorrow.

READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!

THANKS! :D

XoXo,

eoz16


	3. A Date with Hermione

**BLAISE**

It's kinda working actually. Draco's really jealous. I always love to see my bestmate jealous. He still haven't been asking where his diary was.

Poor, Draco. Still need to read the rest of it. Damn Snape for embarrassing me at Potions. Damn him. He destroyed my plan!

_Dear Diary,_

_Semptember 1, 1992._

_I shouldn't have called her that. I made her cry just because of what I said to her. I hurt her so bad. _

_I insulted her. I called her a mudblood. She'll never forgive me. After I insulted her, I went to the library. _

_Cause I know she'll be there without Potter and Weasley. I need her. I need her friendship. _

_She's the only true friend, I have. Blaise is next to her. I never wanted to hurt her. _

_I'm going to explain everything to her why I acted that way to her at the Quidditch Pitch. _

_So, I went to the library and saw her. Crying in pain. I hurt a lot. I should've told her. _

_"Hermione." I whispered to her. "Why do you have to be so mean to me, Draco?" She asked while sobbing. _

_"I have to insult infront of everyone." I explained to her. "We can't be friends in public."_

_"You're ashamed of me?" She said in disbelief. "NO!" I said. "I am not ashamed of you. We just can't be friends in public. Only in private."_

_She stayed silent. "You have to understand, Hermione. I want your friendship back." I said to her. She smiled sadly at me and nodded. _

_"I want your friendship back tooo, Draco. I missed you." She smiled at me. "I understand. Even if you will insult me infront of everyone, I know you didn't mean it."_

_I hugged her and never let go. "I missed you too, Hermione." We both stayed their for a while without people distracting us. _

The Owner,

Draco Lucius Black Malfoy

I bet they're in love with each other right now. Who would've thought? Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were bestfriends?

Draco's been keeping this secret of his from me all along. I wonder why he didn't tell me? Hmmm? He really does love Hermione.

Well, I am doing this for him in order to tell Hermione that he loves her infront of everybody. There will come a time that they will.

Because of my plan to make Draco jealous. It's time to continue the plan. What to do with Hermione Granger?

I can't beleive I'm saying this but she's the most difficult girl to court with. It really takes time, you know!

I'm just here at the lake. I've got it! I am going to buy her collections of Shakespeare books. I know she'll love those.

Since she's into reading and all. How about I'll take her somewhere in Hogsmeade for dinner tonight. Maybe a light dinner since I am late for dinner.

It's already 7:30 and I need to got to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco's waiting for me. I sat down infront him. As usual.

I brought my owl, Harmony with me. Draco looked at me curiously. He noticed that I sent a note to Hermione. He glared at me.

"Since when did you fancy Granger, Blaise?" He asked me, harshly.

"No need to be harsh, Draco." I said smartly.

"Answer me." Draco ordered. Who am I? His servant?

"My lovelife is none of your business, Draco." I said calmly.

"You know, you should've told me that you uhm fancy Granger." He said while eating.

I shrugged.

"Where have you been anyway, mate?" He asked me.

"I was at the lake." I answered.

"I am warning you, Blaise." Draco starts to threaten me. "If you'll ever touch her, I am going to kill you."

"Is that a threat, Drake?" I asked stupidly even though I know it was. I am still going to continue this plan of mine no matter what.

"What do you think, Blaise?" He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

**HERMIONE**

I groaned. I just got a note from Zabini. What does he want now. Great! There's Ginny. Who just went inside the Great Hall with Lavender and Parvati.

I quickly grabbed her from them. She was sure mad at me for grabbing her and not letting her eat dinner.

"WHAT THE HELL, HERMIONE?" She yelled.

"Sush!" I tried to kee her quiet. "I want you to read this fot me."

I said handing her out the note. She rolled her eyes. Didn't accept it yet.

"I don't bloody care for a bloody note right now, Hermione." She whined. "I really want to eat now."

"Just read for me please." I begged. "You won't miss dinner, I promise!

"Fine. She said, annoyed. Then began to read the note as fast as she could but a little bit slowly.

Hermione,

Are you free tonight? I want to take you out for a light dinner with me.

Meet me at Geserelle's at exactly 9:30. It's an Italian Restaurant, actually.

Don't worry! I asked Professor McGonagall for permission.

I promised her we'll be back at Hogwarts at 11:30 pm.

I'll be waiting,

Blaise Zabini

"OH MY GOSH!" Ginny was shocked.

"Shhh!" I silenced her.

"Blaise Zabini?" She gasped. "Since when did he fancy _you_?"

"Yesterday." I shrugged.

"I think-I think that this is a joke, Hermione." She said, curiously. "Or not." She added.

"Maybe." I agreed with her. "Since he's Malfoy's bestfriend and all."

"But I still think you should go with him later." She suggested. "So, that he won't feel bad of being rejected."

"You care for Slytherins who'll get rejected?" I said in disbelief.

"No, I don't care for Slytherins who'll get rejected." She lied to me.

"Denial." I teased her.

"Just go with him already." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine, I will."

I was about to call her again but she was already gone. She went to the Great Hall quickly. Without even telling me.

What to wear during the date? I only have an hour to get ready! Stupid, Blaise. Does he know that I'm in love with Draco?

Sigh. Draco. Then I realized it was already 8:30. Shoot! I quickly went back to my dorm and get dressed easily. Just weared a cute pink floral dress. Why do I have to wear such a slight formal dress?

It's just a stupid date with Zabini! For Merlin's Sake! I sighed deeply again. I'm Hermione Granger and doesn't ditch people. If only I could just skip this. No! It's a wrong thing to do.

I looked at the mirror one more time and went to Geserelle's. When the man opened the door for me, the restaurant was very beautiful and romantic. I bet Blaise reserved this restaurant for the two of us only.

I was surprised.

**BLAISE**

I was definitely right from the beginning I told her that she was breathtakingly beautiful.

She was goddamn beautiful tonight. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Why didn't I noticed that before?

Yes, her eyes were chocolate brown, I told her that. She really looks beautiful with her curls. I wonder what she'll look like with her hair straightened.

Yes, my jaw dropped.

"Uhhm, Zabini?" Hermione was now there infront of me. How could I've been so STUPID in my life.

I stopped gaping at her and turned back my attention on her. I offered her a seat and slowly pulled her chair when she sat on it.

My first date with Hermione Granger, the girl all of us Slytherins despised. Despised because of her blood.

I did regret calling her a mudblood. It's all because of Draco. But I still can't believe Draco was just acting.

"I was really right from the beginning that I told you that you were really breathtakingly beautiful." I said truthfully, leaned and kissed her on the cheek. And she blushed.

"Thank you, Zabini." She said, still blushing.

"Blaise." I corrected.] her.

"Thank you, Blaise." She grinned and looked around the restaurant. "This is really is a lovely restaurant, Blaise."

"Yeah, it is." I agreed with her. "This is where I took my first girlfriend which was Daphne Greengrass in 3rd year."

She was shocked. "You dated Daphne Greengrass?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Why? Something happened between the two of you?"

"She and Pansy will never shut their mouth up." She glared at me. "She also hexed me before in 3rd yr too."

"I'm sorry about that." I said, feeling a lot guilty. "Love is blind, you know."

"Why did you asked her to be your girlfriend anyway?" Hermione asked me curiously.

"She was actually my crush during second year." I told her. "And then when I matured in our 3rd yr, I asked her to be my girlfriend. I am not one of those men who are so chicken to ask the one they fancy to be their girl."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Really." And without having second thoughts, I kissed her. She was shocked. I-I didn't mean to kiss her! I couldn't help it that she was breathtakingly beautiful tonight.

"Ehem." The waitress stopped us. Thank you, waitress! "Here's your food, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Granger."

"Thank you, Maria." I thanked her. Hermione blushed harder.

"She knows me?" She asked.

"You already know that I reserved this restaurant for the both of us, right?"

"I know." She smiled at me. Then we started eating. I stopped eating and she noticed it. "What's wrong, Blaise?"

"Hermione, I never hated you, you know." I looked into her eyes and lifted her chin up. "I have grown to love you, Hermione. I know that it was just yesterday but I can't help it anymore. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Blaise." She closed her eyes. "I am not ready for this yet. I-I don't want to ruin this but I am in love with someone else who won't actually confess on what he feels about me."

I caressed her cheek. "I'll be waiting for you, Hermione. I won't give up on you." After my date with her, I took her back to her dorm and kissed her good night. She told me that she had a wonderful night. Yes, she did have.

Those words were true. I'm not playing anymore. I am head over heels for Hermione Granger. And yes, I won't give up on her. Sorry, Draco.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 IS UP EVERYONE! REEEEVIEEEW PLEASE!

THANK YOU SO MUCH! :))

XoXo,

eoz16


	4. A talk with Ginny

**HERMIONE**

I'm not sure if I feel the same way. I'm still inlove with someone who's _too_ chicken to tell me.

I'm inlove with Draco and Draco's inlove with me. I AM NOT THAT BLIND. I can see that everytime Draco looks at me.

We're both inlove with each other. We're just not ready yet to tell each other on what we exactly feel about each other.

We're just probably waiting for the right time but we waited too much already. We're already in our Sixth Year.

The right time already. M-Maybe Draco doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't want me anymore.

Oh! I am so childish. Thinking about the negatives when I'm should be a positive thinker.

I wish Draco would just tell me right now. Infront of me and everyone else to prove it to me that he really loves me.

Sigh. How I wish. Draco or Blaise? Stupid, Blaise! For making my love-life so difficult right now!

Blaise is a good guy. Not like Draco, he said. I wonder is he knew about me and Draco?

I mean, duh! He is Draco's bestmate. I mean, he must've knew something. Right? Right.

I'm just having a difficult day today. It's a Saturday. The first time Hermione Granger rests. No studying for today.

Amazing, right? I know I am! Haha! I woke up at 8. I told Ginny that I want to have a walk with her around Hogwarts.

We just want to have a little bit of a tour. I want to tell Ginny some of my secrets. She's my bestfriend though.

No worries at all. So, Ginny and I started walking around the Hogwarts grounds and started talking about our love-lives.

"Remember that Blaise took me out for dinner last night, right?" I asked her again if she still remembered.

She nodded. "So? How did it go?" She asked eagerly.

"It was romantic." I blushed. "He _was_ romantic. He said he won't give up on me. He'll wait for me."

"The first time Hermione Granger fell in love with a Slytherin." Ginny sang.

I glared at her. "What?" She asked me in a confused way.

"You already know that that wasn't the first time I fell in love with a Slytherin, For Merlin's Sake!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, Ginny." I said sadly. "It's just that Draco and I haven't talk for weeks. I feel like he's been ignoring me."

"He's not ignoring you, Hermione! He just needed some time on how to confess it to you, you know."

"Really?"

"I'm not really sure but let's jsut think POSITIVE!"

"What about Blaise, Ginny?"

"Might as well give him a chance?"

"And what about Draco?"

"That's the problem since Draco's been ignoring you." Ginny said. "Let the boy suffer first."

"Yeah, let him suffer first."

"I meant Blaise."

"Oh."

"You told me that he told you that he'll be waiting for you, right?"

I nodded.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so jealous of you right now!" Ginny said then hugged me.

"How's you and Harry, Ginny?" She suddenly stopped hugging me when I asked her that question.

"Ginny?" I raised an eyebrow. Ginny took a deep breath.

"H-Harry asked me t-to b-b-be h-h-is g-g-girlfriend." Ginny stuttered.

"Oh my gosh!" I was surprised,. "You said yes, of course!"

But Ginny shooked her head. I gasped. "Y-You s-said no?"

"NO!" She said quickly. "I-I t-told him that I'll let him know, I'm just waiting for the perfect date for our monthsary."

"Oh, Ginny! I am so proud of you!"

"I j-just can't believe Harry felt the same way."

I smiled weakly. "You're so lucky to have a guy like Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny smiled at me.

"So, that's what I'm going to do to Blaise." I told her. "Let him suffer first before I say yes to him since it's too fast."

"Yeah." Ginny agreed with me and we both said, "Let the boy suffer first."

"Do you uhm like Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"Kinda since he's one romantic guy." I shrugged.

"I th-think he's inlove with you, Hermione." Ginny suggested.

"How sure are you, Ginny?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would he reserve that restaurant for only the two of you?" Ginny explained. "Why would he prepare it in a very romantic way?"

"OK, OK!" I gave up. "I get it, ok?"

Ginny grinned. "You must be falling inlove with him too, ya know."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"A little." I blushed again. Damn you, Ginny!

"Aha!" Ginny said, happily. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Shut up, Ginny!"

"Hermione loves Blaise!" Ginny teased. I blushed even harder.

"I'm inlove with Draco! NOT Blaise!"

"Ms. G-Granger?" A small first year girl said to me. She was shy.

"Yes?" I smiled at her.

"Someone told me to give these to you." She said and handed me two wrapped books and a note on it.

"Thanks." I said to her then she left quickly. Ginny grabbed it quickly.

"Ginny!" I said while trying to get it.

"Dear Hermione, Remember that I told you that I'll be waiting for you and I'll never give up on you? I hope you still do. I will really do my best in order to have you, Hermione. In order for you to say yes to me. I hope you like my gift! Happy reading!-Blaise Zabini."

Ginny gasped. "Oh my gosh! He is so sweet!"

"SHAKESPEARE!" I said happily while hugging the books.

"Such a bookworm." Ginny shooked her head while grinning. I glared at her.

"That's who I am and you can't change me, _Ginevra_." I emphasized her first name. She cringed.

"You promised not to call me by my first name." She pouted. I shrugged.

"Romeo Juliet and Hamlet." She said in awe. She was amazed. "These are all expensive muggle books, Hermione."

"I know, they are expensive." I said still looking at books that I was holding.

"He is one Romantic Slytherin." Ginny stated. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to read these in the library."

"Ok. I also told Harry that I'll be spending some time with him, actually."

"See you at lunch, Gin."

"Yeah, see ya!" She said then left. Our last destination was at the lake. I sighed and proceeded to the library and began reading first, Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Sorry if it's a bit boring since it's just Hermione and Ginny talking.

Don't worry! DRAMIONE will be in later chapters. :)

REVIEW! THANKS! :D

XoXo,

eoz16


	5. Blaise's thoughts

**BLAISE**

_Dear Diary,_

_September 20, 1993_

_HERMIONE BLOODY GRANGER HIT ME! SHE BLOODY HIT ME! I am a Malfoy and don't punch women. But HERMIONE?_

_I can't believe she did that to me! HOW DARE SHE! She told that she was angry at me but still!_

_How could she? My nose is still in pain. But I forgave her. Lucky for her that we're friends. If we weren't, I dunno what I'll do to her._

_She healed me. That's what I love about her. She's too concern for me. Always there for me whenever I'm hurt._

_But it still hurts. Hermione's beautiful now. I can't take my eyes off of her. Then again, I ruined everything. I ruined my friendship with Hermione._

_Just because of the pugface, Pansy Parkinson. I kinda asked her to be my girlfriend because I saw Hermione and the Weasel held hands._

_I was jealous. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was out of my mind. I was furious. It's like I wanted to kill somebody at that time. _

_I never listened to Hermione whenever she starts explaining. I was the one who ended our friendship. I ruined it all. _

_I am the same old Draco Malfoy again. The same arrogant and selfish Draco Malfoy. _

_The Owner, _

_Draco Lucius Black Malfoy_

My eyes are now filled with anger because of my good for nothing bestmate, Draco Malfoy. He should be ashamed of hisself.

He hurt Hermione badly and I'll never hurt her like that. It's like I want to punch Draco right now.

I wonder why Draco haven't ask me yet where his precious diary was? Hmmm? I just sent Hermione two famous Shakespeare books.

Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet. She loves those, for sure. I used some of my muggle money that I saved.

I wonder if she'll say yes to me now. I just have to wait. It really takes time since it's Hermione Granger.

* * *

It's really short, I know. It'll be Draco's turn in the next chapter. :D

REVIEW PLEASE! THAAAAANKS! :]

XoXo,

eoz16


	6. Draco's thoughts

**DRACO**

Hermione and Blaise. Blaise and Hermione. Hermione and Blaise. Blaise and Hermione.

Hermione Granger Zabini. Hermione and Blaise Zabini.

Blaise must've know something about me and Hermione since he started fancying her.

_Where the hell is my bloody diary? _I started searching everywhere for it. No sign of it.

Then I started to realize where it went.

"Blaise Zabini." I said to myself venomously.

But I'm not really sure if it's with him but you'll never know. Don't worry folks but I have a plan to make him tell the truth.

To make him tell the truth to everybody in the Great Hall that he stole my diary and all his stupid plans.

What is he playing at? Does want to ruin our friendship? I'm still not so sure if he's the one who has my diary.

But who else would want it so eagerly and so interested to read Draco Malfoy's precious diary?

Annoying people who read other people's diaries. Maybe a Veritaserum potion would do? Or not.

I really don't know why I stopped talking to Hermione ever since school started.

I shouldn't have been ignoring her. At least I broke up with Pansy during 4th year after the Yule Ball, actually.

She was annoying as hell! That was the worst Yule Ball I ever had! No choice cause all the good ones were gone.

I was so shocked back then when she told me Krum asked her to the Yule ball. That ugly scum. That bastard.

I just pretended to make friends with him even though I dislike him.I just made friends with him because of my Father's sake.

I'm starting to hate my bestmate just because of what he has been doing to Hermione. Hermione's MINE! Not his.

I'll start the plan tomorrow. Blaise will be so furious. I'll finish his little game. I'll finish whatever he's bloody doing.

He's just hurting Hermione and I'm going to stop it.

**HERMIONE**

I still can't stop thinking about Draco. Why did he hurt me a lot? Why did he pushed me away?

He pushed people away that loved him and I'm one of them. Did he know how much pain he caused me?

I still love him even though he hurt me a lot. He's all I could think about.

But when Blaise came along- I don't know what to do anymore. Because Draco's always on my mind.

Blaise is still sending me gifts. I appreciate them but. Draco is the one I love.

Speak of the devil, Draco's here at the lake. Why is it so romantic? I felt so happy again to be with him tonight.

**DRACO**

PLAN A: TO MAKE HERMIONE MINE FOREVER. SHE BELONGS TO ME ANYWAY.

"Hermione." I grinned happily at her. She was like about to hug me which she did. I hugged her back.

"What's this, Draco?" She asked me while looking around the very 1st romantic lake Draco Malfoy did everything just for her.

"I did all of this for you." I told her. Yes, I was wearing a tuxedo now. She gave me a very confused look. "I did this to apologize to you and I want our friendship back."

She smiled at me. "Thank you."

"You're always welcome." I nodded at her. I snapped my fingers as I called my professional waiters(Nott, Pucey and other Slytherin Boys.).

"Nott? Pucey? and Marcus Flint?" She crossed her amrs as she saw them then raised an eyebrow at me for some explanations.

"What?" I asked.

"You made them as your waiters?"

"Professional waiters of mine." I shurgged and winked at them.

"Seriously, Draco?"

I sighed, "I just want this night to be special, Hermione. For the both of us. I want our friendship back."

Without having second thoughts she kissed me on the cheek. I was shocked.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"I think you know what it means already." She smiled at me.

I smiled back at her and offered her a dance. "Dance with me, Hermione?"

"I will be delighted, Mr. Malfoy." She said and I chuckled.

Then we both danced silently without music. Our friendship was back.

**RON**

I just realized my feelings for Hermione all along. She made me happy all the time.

SHe mad me smile and she made me happy whenever I am sad. Harry's right.

If I love her, I need to tell her right away before I lose my chance.

I'm going to tell her tomorrow. I mean, what bad would happen right?

She loves me back too. I guess. She'll love me back too. We've been bestfriends for years.

Wish me luck.

**BLAISE**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my 4th year at Hogwarts and a lot of things had changed and a lot of things happened._

_She was breathtakingly beautiful that night. No, she was always beautiful ever since I first met her on the train._

_I haven't throw any insults at her that night. And she noticed that. I couldn't take my eyes off of her all night._

_Guess who she went with. Viktor Krum! Of all the girls he chose her! If only I could go with her._

_But that would ruin my reputation. Stupid Krum. And I even can;t believe that she said yes to him._

_I'm the most unlucky bastard on Earth cause I went with Pansy. All of the good ones were gone. I had no choice but to take her._

_And you know what else happened that night at the Yule Ball? She and Weasley fought. Weasley was obviously jealous._

_I always noticed Weasley's eyes for so many years everytime when he looked at her. He was definitely in love with her._

_He just doesn't have the guts to tell her. What a git he was. Potter didn't know what's been going on with the world right now._

_I heard Potter fancied Cho Chang. Anyways, I'll just tell you how it goes:_

_"He's using you." Weasley said. Using her? Really?_

_"How dare you! Besides, I can take care of myself!" Granger argued._

_"Doubt it. He's way too old." Weasley said. I have to agree with Weasley this time._

_"What? That's what you think?" Granger said in disbelief. He's actually right, Granger._

_"Yeah, that's what I think." Weasley replied._

_"You know the solution, then, don't you?" Granger asked Weasley. Please don't kiss. Don't kiss. It'll ruin the show._

_"Go on." Weasley said._

_"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort!" Granger said already crying._

_"Well... that... that's completely off the point..." Weasley shrugged._

_"Harry." Weasley said looking at Potter. It's like Potter doesn't know what's going on with the world right now._

_"Where have you been? Never mind. Off to bed! Both of you!" Granger ordered Potter. Then they both left her there with bucket of tears._

_"RON! YOU SPOILED EVERYTHING!" Granger yelled at Weasley._

_Then I comforted her._

_"Granger, Granger, Granger." I shooked my head. She looked up and saw none other than me. I was infront of her._

_"I am in no mood to play games with you Malfoy." She said, while sobbing. I looked around and it was just the two of us here._

_So, I sat down next to her and hugged her. Sigh. I missed her already._

_"M-Malfoy?" She looked up at me again._

_"Shhh." I silenced her._

_"Draco." She whispered my name._

_I stopped hugging her then brushed away her tears with my thumbs. "You shouldn't be crying over that Weasel."_

_"He's not worth it, Hermione." I whispered and looked at her. "You deserve someone better."_

_"But-" She began to talk but stopped when she looked at me in the eyes. "I l-like him."_

_"Like what I said: You deserve someone better."_

_"Who, Draco?"_

_Without having second thoughts. I kissed her. I was in love with her all along. I stopped kissing her and looked at her with love in my eyes._

_"Does that answer your question?" I asked her and then she kissed me back._

_We stopped kissing and smiled at each other._

_I stood up and offered her my hand, "Dance with me, Hermione."_

_And then she took it. I first took her outside the Qudditch field and started dancing with her. The night was full of stars in the sky shining brightly. We didn't even noticed that a shooting star fall from the sky. We didn't care about everyone else at this moment._

_All we cared about was just the two of us. I-I don't really know if we're both in a relationship right now. All I know is that my friendship with her was back. _

_The Owner, _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

That's why Draco went back to the Common Room so late. I have to agree with Draco. Hermione was and still really breathtakingly beautiful.

Sigh. Draco's really in love with her. The big problem is: I am in love with her too. Hermione's going to be MINE whatever it takes.

* * *

HELLO, PEOPLE! I'm back ! ! ! :)))

Oh, look! A NEW CHAPTER !

I need more reviews for my story, "IF ONLY"

and this one too. PLEASE DO REVIEW!

THAAAAAANKS!

ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!

XoXo,

eoz16


	7. Confused

**RON**

I'm going to tell my feelings for Hermione today. Today's the day.

Today's the day that I'm going to tell her and she'll make me the happiest man on Earth.

And I'm not hoping for any rejection. She won't reject me for sure. I mean, there's no one else right?

Right. I am Ronald Bilius Weasley and I am going to confess my love for Hermione Jean Granger. And I know she'll love me back.

And I know I am getting my hopes up. Harry said that she like me too. So no worries at all. I mean what's the use of telling her if she doesn't like me back?

Deep breath Ron, deep breath. Here goes nothing, going to Hermione Granger infront of everybody in the Great Hall wearing a tuxedo with bouqets of flowers.

My stupid of idea of confessing my feelings for her. Everyone was shocked and disgusted indeed. The Professors were so confused. The Slytherins were burst of laughing.

But I don't care what everybody thinks about me for now. All I have to do is to concentrate at Hermione and just bloody confess my feelings to her and she'll be my girlfriend for now.

So I kneeled down like I was proposing at her, she gasped, Harry was like stopping me from doing it and Ginny shooked her head. What is wrong with you people?

Shouldn't you all be thankful that I'm actually confessing my love for her? Whatever. So, I'm doing this whatever it takes. I eyed everyone first, isn't it just me?

Or is Zabini was like he was going to punch me on the face and Malfoy was about to do the same? Let's just get this over with!

Hermione was embarrassed when I looked at her. She was indeed blushing. I took a deep breath and started confessing.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I was so confused and such a git to you before("True, true" said Harry and Ginny. I glared at them.), what I am trying to say is that I am head over heels for you ever since I laid my eyes on you in 1st year when I first met you in the train. You're smart, beautiful and guy would ever dreamed of. Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione Jean Granger?" I said with full of hope in my eyes. Everyone was sad. The Great Hall was silent. Didn't see that coming.

Hermione shooked her head. She was ashamed to look at me. "Ron, I-I'm s-sorry." and then she left. I was taken a back. Didn't know what to do anymore.

The next thing I knew, Zabini punched me and heard him say, "She's _MINE_, Weasley." Then there was chaos at the Great Hall.

**HERMIONE**

I-I really, really hurt Ron. I was just so confused! I dunno if I really love Blaise. He didn't know that Blaise and I had a thing. I-I think I need a cool-off with Blaise for now.

I'm going to ask Blaise for a favor to stop this thing, he and I both had. No, we aren't in a relationship yet. But we're close to it. Blaise just needs my answer.

I was now at the Astronomy Tower. I came here to think. Think of what I'm going to do next. Last night with Draco was unforgettable.

I felt Blaise's arms wrapped around me. I smiled at him. He kissed me on the cheek.

"You didn't have to punch Ron back there." I told him. He winced.

"He was trying to get you when somebody already has you." He said annoyingly.

"Blaise." I gritted my teeth. "He was just confessing his feelings for me and I didn't love him abck because of YOU!"

"Because of me?"

"Yes, Blaise. Because of YOU."

He didn't say a word. I shooked my head.

"I was confused back there, Blaise."

"Tell me what you want Hermione cause I'll do anything whatever it takes."

I sighed and said, "I want a cool-off, Blaise."

"Ok." He nodded. "Ok." He said again. I kissed him on the cheek, one last look at me then left.

I broke his heart.

**BLAISE**

I know that there's something happened between Draco and her. I know there's something happened.

"DRACO MALFOY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at the Slytherin Common Room enough for Draco and everyone to hear.

"What do you want?" He asked me like nothing had happened at all. He was just sitting next to Nott.

"Don't 'What do you want' me, Malfoy." I shoved him on the wall. About to punch him already.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Blaise?"

"I love Hermione and I know you know that."

He laughed. The bastard laughed. Yes, I called my so-called bestmate a bastard.

"I can't believe that you're in love with a mudblood!" He laughed evilly.

Then I punched him and he punched me back.

"Stop it! Stop this RIGHT NOW!" Pansy said stopping us. "You both are so CHILDISH! You guys are SUPPOSED TO BE BESTFRIENDS! And Blaise, we'll never forgive you of loving a mudblood and Draco stop being so childish."

"Me? CHILDISH? Well, he's the one who started all of this! Making her fall in love with him! HE'S BEEN READING MY DIARY AND HE DEFINITELY STOLE IT!" He said accusing me. Then everybody went silent.

"Is that true, Blaise?" Pansy asked me.

"Here's your damn diary." I said angrily and throwed it to him. And he caught it. Then I went to my room and slammed the door.

**DRACO**

I was right all along that the diary was with him. "Draco?" I heard her voice.

I heard Hermione's voice. I began searching for her. She was infront of me. She must've heard everything.

She shooked her head and tears started falling through her cheeks.

"He-Hermione?" I whispered. THen she left the Slytherin Common Room. How the heck did she come in here?

Now she bloody knows everything.

**HARRY**

I am so confused. I feel sorry for Ron a while ago. We should've told him. Ron's in the Hospital Wing now.

Since Zabini punched him. He stayed there for a while. I wonder if Hermione loves Zabini back.

I wonder.

* * *

The Last Chapter that I updated cause I will be so busy the remaining days of the Christmas break.

School starts on January 4. I'll try to update tomorrow or soon.

PLEASE DO REVIEW! THANKS! REVIEW ALSO FOR "IF ONLY"! THANKS! :D

XoXo,

eoz16


	8. I'm Sorry, Ron

**HERMIONE**

Harry and Ron are getting suspicious. Ginny is too but just a bit since she knew about me and Zabini.

Do I have to tell them? Must I tell them everything? Well yes, of course cause they're my bestfriends.

I think it's more comfortable if Ginny will tell them. It's really complicated since it's a girl's thing.

We were now at the Common Room. I looked at everybody. Lavender and the Patil twins were gossiping about what just happened yesterday.

Poor, Ron. He was still ignoring. He didn't think of rejection at all. He thought that I was going to love him back.

Not anymore. I loved him before but I knew that it was useless loving him. I'm sorry Ron.

He deserve someone better. I'm not the one who make him the happiest man on Earth.

It's time to tell him the truth. He's the only one who didn't know about this.

Harry knows already because of Ginny. Ginny can't take it anymore so she told Harry.

Harry was shocked. His face was all blank. Didn't know what to say to that.

Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess and I was sitting on the couch with Ginny.

"You should tell him now, Mione." Ginny suggested.

"I don't know, Ginny." I sighed. "He probably hates me now."

"Just tell him." Ginny said. "He just needed some space. Some time to think of it. He'll just come around."

"Ok." I nodded. "I'm going to tell him now."

Then Ginny and I went to Harry and Ron. They both looked up at us and stopped playing.

"Let's play somewhere else, Harry." Ron said standing up and starting to leave but I stopped him.

"Ron, please just hear me out?" I begged. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I DID A LOT OF EFFORT IN THE GREAT HALL JUST FOR YOU! JUST FOR YOU, HERMIONE! AND YOU JUST HUMILIATED ME INFRONT OF EVERYBODY!" Ron bellowed and left the Gryffindor Common Room. Everybody was now looking at us.

Harry gave me an apologetic look. Ginny had a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny apologized.

I nodded and looked at Harry. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Hermione." Harry said.

"I want you to explain everything to Ron. To make him understand."

He nodded. "Sure, Hermione. I will explain everything. We love you, Hermione."

Then they both hugged me.

**BLAISE**

So, what's next? Sorry for being so impatient. I gave Draco back his diary.

And yet I'm still in love with Hermione. Still waiting for her answer.

Stupid, Weasley. He just embarrassed his self infront of everybody in the Great Hall.

And I can't believe that he didn't know anything about me and Hermione.

**HARRY**

I always knew Ron would be at the lake everytime he has a problem. He was just throwing some stone at the lake.

"I'm so stupid of loving her!" He yelled at his self. 'Good to know, Ron. I'm glad you realized it.' I thought to myself.

We should've told him. I didn't really accept this kind of situation where Hermione's in the middle between two Slytherins who are head over heels for her.

I would rather choose Zabini than Malfoy. I mean, hello? MALFOY? Are ya kidding me? I just can't believe it.

Hermione Malfoy. Disgusting. Sigh. Here goes nothing. Going to explain everything to Ron.

"Hey, Ron." I greeted him. He just bloody glared at me. It's hard to talk to Ron when he's mad.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know." I told him. Then he sighed.

"I just can't accept the fact that Hermione didn't love me back." He said disappointingly. "And she's bloody well in love with _Zabini_."

"I can't believe it either, Ron. I can't even accept this kind of situation yet."

"I can't accept this either, mate. Why didn't you all tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. We were waiting for the right time to tell ya."

"But still. You should've told me."

"Hermione loves you, Ron."

"Doubt it." He rolled his eyes.

"She really does."

"Yeah, she does. But as a FRIEND only."

"But at least she loves you that way. Not as an enemy."

"This is just unbelievable. Hermione's stuck in the middle with two bloody Slytherins."

"I have to agree with you, Ron."

"You knew because Ginny told you and I knew because I just figured everything out."

"We're really sorry, Ron. We all love you, you know that. So, don't feel lonely cause we're always here for you, mate."

He sighed and said, "Thanks, mate. I feel a little bit better. I just need some time to think of it first."

I nodded. Ron's not made anymore. My bestmate's back to normal. Hermione's going to be so happy about this.

We both went back to the Common Room and Ron told me that he decided to apologize to Hermione first.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He started apologizing to her. "I'm sorry the way I acted towards you."

Hermione grinned and hugged him happily. Everything went back to normal.

* * *

CHAPTER 8 IS UP! Sorry if I'm so quick in updating. :)

PLEASE DO REVIEW! REVIEW ALSO FOR "IF ONLY" guys!

THANK YOU! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! :D

HAPPY READING!

XoXo,

eoz16


	9. A fight with Daphne

**BLAISE**

I heard Weasley was over with it now. He moved on and accept the fact that Hermione didn't love him back.

Glad you realized it Weasley. The library is very quiet this afternoon. It's Friday after all.

Students are taking a break. Me? Studying. I'm a good student. Unlike those others who are lazy.

I'm so full of myself and I know that. I'm jsut studying Potions, Transfiguration, DADA & Arithmancy.

My favorite subjects during my years here at Hogwarts. Potions is always the best.

Not because of Snape. By the way, Draco and I aren't friends yet. We'll never forgive each other.

Hell, I'm not going to apologize first even though I was the one who started all of this.

Ok, ok I am being UNFAIR already since I am the one who really started all of this because of my BOREDOMNESS, that's why.

And I eventually fell in love with Hermione bloody Granger who happens to be Draco's love.

Shocking, eh? I wonder why Draco, my bestmate didn't tell me? I'm supposed to be his _BESTFRIEND!_

And yet he didn't tell me. He just kept it in his precious diary. Now I have nothing interesting to read anymore.

Just to bloody study. Where's Granger anyway? Isn't she supposed to be here? Oh yeah, we had a "cool-off".

She bloody well broke my heart. Well, I said to her that I'll do anything what she wants me to do.

So, I just agreed with her. But still it hurt me a lot. I just have to bloody accept it. Sigh.

Why did she affect me so much? If only Draco told me about their "relationship", I would really back off.

Seriously, I will. I bloody will. Yes, yes. Who would've thought they will fall in love with each other?

Maybe should stop thinking about Hermione right now or their stupid relationship.

Another sigh. This is just unbelievable and unacceptable. Then somebody closed my eyes.

"Guess who?" asked the girl. I can't really recognize her voice.

"Hermione?" I guessed.

Then she removed her hands and said sarcastically, "Wow, didn't know you care more about that _mudblood girflriend_ of yours now than your _ex-girlfriend_."

I sighed and said in annoyance, "Don't call her that and leave me alone, Greengrass."

"Someone's not in the mood right now." Daphne said. "And calling me by my surname."

"Glad you realized it." I rolled my eyes.

"I know you still love me." She whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes again. "You wish."

"Cut the crap, Blaise." Daphne said, angrily. "I know you still do. THinking about me every night while you dream."

I laughed so hard. "You're such a _slut_, Daphne."

"Maybe I am." Daphne said. "But at least I'm not a mudblood lover." She added.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT." I told her in a whisper.

"Just admit it, Blaise." She said, tiringly. "You're still in love with me."

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Daphne!"

"Stop lying!"

"Shhh!" Madame Pince silenced us. "May I remind the two of you that this _is _a _library._"

"We're sorry, Professor." I apologized to her, glared at Daphne quickly put my things in my bag and left the library.

Sadly, she followed. I'm so frustrated. I can't take it anymore! What does she want from me?

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT, DAPHNE?" I yelled at her angrily. She looked at me with murderous eyes.

"I WANT THE TRUTH, BLAISE!"

"THE TRUTH? YOU WANT THE TRUTH?"

"YES! I WANT THE TRUTH!"

"THE TRUTH IS THAT I WAS REALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU BACK THEN! WHEN WE WERE STILL TOGETHER! BUT NOW, NOT ANYMORE AFTER YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

She laughed like an idiot. "ME? I CHEATED ON YOU? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BLOODY CHEATED ON ME!"

I stared at her in disbelief. I was like about to kill her already. "EXCUSE ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME." She said smartly.

I shooked my head. "WHEN DID YOU SEE ME WITH ANOTHER GIRL, DAPHNE?"

She didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

"WHEN YOU WERE WITH PANSY!"

"WHEN I WAS WITH PANSY? GOSH! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE SO SLOW!"

"SLOW? YOU THINK I'M SLOW, BLAISE?"

"YES." I said proudly to her. "I THINK YOU'RE SLOW."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SLOW! CHEATING ON ME WITH PANSY PARKINSON!"

"YOU'RE JUST MAKING UP STORIES, DAPHNE! DON'T MAKE UP STORIES, DAPHNE. YOU'LL JUST HUMILIATE YOURSELF! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME WITH ADRIAN PUCEY!"

"I AM NOT MAKING UP STORIES, BLAISE."

"REALLY? LISTEN CAREFULLY, DAPHNE. I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! WHY WOULD I BLOODY CHEAT ON YOU WHEN I WAS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU BACK THEN?"

Then there was scilence.

"That's what I thought." I said not yelling at her anymore. "I can't believe you'd think that I cheated on you, Daphne. I loved you. I was so in love with you. I mean, why would you cheat on me, Daphne?"

Still no answer. I shooked my head.

"Don't ever think that I never love you, Daphne."

Then I left her there putside the library with full of tears in her eyes. Correct me if I'm wrong I think I heard her say, "_I still love you, Blaise_."

I'm not yet ready to forgive her. I still need some time to forgive her.

* * *

CHAPTER 9 IS HERE! HAHAHA! I think I can't update anymore tomorrow. :(

My mom won;t let me use the PC anymore since school's back..

I'll try to update tomorrow, if I can. REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS! :D

HAPPY READING! :D

XoXo,

eoz16


	10. Daphne's Revenge

**DAPHNE**

I had _ENOUGH! _I want my Blaise back! I want _EVERYTHING back! _I can't wait for that stupid mudblood to suffer.

Aha! This is PERFECT! To make the mudblood suffer! Hmmm? But how? How to make her suffer?

Oh yes! By making all the boys fall in love with her then she'll be so confused on why they all fell in love with her.

That's it! To make _all the boys _fall in love with her and Blaise will think that she's cheating on him.

Wait. What about Draco? He's also in love with the mudblood, right? Right. So, what to do?

So, what to do with Draco bloody Malfoy? Hmmm? What to do with him?

I need to think of something better. Aha! I'm going to make him fall in love with me!

Yet again, I'm going to hurt Blaise even more. Wait a minute. What is this diary they were talking about these days?

Hmmm? Was it Draco's diary? But what am I going to do with Draco's diary? Hmmm? Spill his secrets?

No! That'll make them fall in love with each other. Or maybe tell all my fellow Slytherins? And maybe let them also rumor it to everyone?

THAT'S ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! I am so GREAT! I'm going to start the plan today. First, I am going to threaten all the boys in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw & Slytherin.

I already have the list of them actually. The boys Granger knew of course. I mean, duh! Why the heck would she be with someone whom she didn't know?

That would be pathetic. So, here are the list of boys: (Except Potter & Weasel King)

**GRYFFINDORKS:**

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

**RAVENCLAW:**

Roger Davies

Terry Boot

Michael Corner

**HUFFLEPUFF:**

Ernie Mcmillan

Justin Finch-Fletchly

Zacharias Smith

**SLYTHERIN:**

Theodore Nott

Marcus Flint

Adrian Pucey

Terence Higgs

I just included Adrian. He's perfect for this plan. I'll start the plan on Monday.

Watch and learn.

* * *

HI! I'M BACK! This probably will be my last update.

Since it's back to school tomorrow.

I'll try to update as soon as I can. There'll be Part 2 in this chapter :]

HAPPY READING! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS! :D

XoXo,

eoz16


	11. Rumors

**BLAISE**

I'm still bloody annoyed because of Daphne bloody Greengrass. Why the heck would she want me back?

After all she had done? What the hell is wrong with her? Her last words last night was still bothering me.

_"I still love you, Blaise"_ SEE? It's bothering me AGAIN! No, I've moved on. I'm done with her.

I don't want to get back with her, anymore. I'm done with her. She can go back to her Adrian.

What happened between her and Pucey, anyways? He must've dumped her. Served her right.

If only Adrian relized how thick she is for cheating me. I really want her answer on why she cheated on me.

I mean why would she really? She never answer my question when I caught her. That's why I broke up with her.

She didn't bloody answer my question. Cause I told her if she will not have an answer about it, then it's over.

Cause I hate people who are just making excuses and not valid reasons. They're just making it all up.

I want a real answer. And if only she told me the truth, then everything will be fine. I'm going to forgive her.

And we'll just have a cool-off. But her reason yesterday was unreasonable. Was very unvalid.

I cheated on her? How dare she thinks that I bloody cheat on her! I NEVER CHEATED ON HER.

I never did. Seriously. I never did. I was really being honest with her when Daphne and I were still together.

Sigh. If she wants me back, I need an answer on why she bloody cheated on me.

I need a proper explanation.

**DAPHNE**

I set up a meeting with the boys tonight at the old classroom. They know where.

Some of them refused, so I forced them. I bloody well forced them by threatening them badly.

I already spread the rumor actually about Draco's diary. It's happening tonight at the Great Hall!

When I entered the Great Hall, all of them were whispering and gossiping.

"OMG! Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger!"

"No way!"

"That is IMPOSSIBLE!"

Us, girls love to gossip. I sat next to Parkinson. And she started the conversation:

"I can't believe _my Drakie-Poo _is in love with a _mudblood! A mudblood of all people_!" She said in disgust. And said the mudblood loud enough for the mudblood to hear.

"I agree with you, Pansy! I mean, why would he bloody well be? Disgusting much!" I pretended to agree with her and rolled my eyes also in disgust.

"This is just so unbelievable!" Michelle Sanders was shocked too. She's one of us Slytherin Gals.

"I think Draco isn't." Alina Bubbly said. My eyes widened.

"What makes you think so, Alina?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, Alina." Parkinson & Sanders agreed with me.

"I mean, why would Draco fall in love with a mudblood, right?" Alina suggested. "Surely, Draco knows what he's bloody doing."

"You can't be too sure about that, Alina." Courtney Dishry said smugly and in uninterested and boring tone.

"We all know the Slytherin Prince." Alina told us. "We all trust him."

"Yeah, but the three of us here don't kinda trust him right now."

"I think you're in love with my Drakie-Poo, Alina." Pansy said with anger & jealousy.

"I am not!" Alina protested. "He's all yours, Pansy. I am not even interested in him."

"Yes, you are!" Pansy said angrily. "You're just pretending that you're not in love with him but you are already!"

"I am just respecting him and trust him!" Alina said annoyingly.

I didn't listen to the rest of their argument after that where the heck is Blaise? Aaah. Our dear Draco Malfoy walked out of the Great Hall.

Oh, great. I rolled my eyes when I saw the mudblood walked out too.

**DRACO**

Where did they get those informations? I told them not to bloody spread it! They can't be trusted anymore!

Stupid rumors about me falling in love with a mudbloo- I mean Hermione. Ok, yes that was the truth.

But why do they have to bloody spread it? I know that they will eventually know but-

Hermione and I still need time to tell them or show them that we're already together.

But we aren't. We both still need to confess our feelings for each other. Poor, Blaise.

I heard he and Daphne fought. Tsk3x. I think Daphne wants Blaise back.

I mean, why did she cheat on him anyway? What's wrong about Blaise?

Oh, yeah. Blaise and I are not yet in speaking terms. I dunno when we'll be friends again.

He should be the one to apologize first! Not me! Cause he's the one who started all of this!

Stealing my bloody diary for Merlin's Sake! Why would he do that to me?

Now everybody knows about my relationship with Hermione. So, what am I going to do next?

**HERMIONE**

Ron won't stop asking me about what happened in the Great Hall a while ago.

What is this stupid rumor all about? I mean, why isit about me and Draco?

Now, Harry's starting too get suspicious and Ron too.

It's like I'm not telling them again what I've been keeping from them.

I need Draco's answer first. I need to ask Draco what was this all about.

Whatever it takes.

**HARRY**

There's a rumor in the Great Hall right now. It's about Hermione and Malfoy.

What is this all about now? Malfoy's in love with Hermione? And Hermione didn't tell us about this?

This is just so unbelievable. So unacceptable. I mean, if only Hermione told us sooner I would understand.

But she didn't. So, how can I trust her again?

**RON**

Stupid Malfoy. Stupid Rumor. Stupid Malfoy. Malfoy's in love with Hermione?

That's bloody well insane! Ok, Hermione is friends with Malfoy but Malfoy's inlove with her?

And they're together? Without even telling us first? Sorry, when it comes to this.

I will actually believe it. How come Hermione didn't tell us?

* * *

HELLO! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! :)

I'm very sorry for updating so late. I was very busy with school stuff.

So sorry that I didn't write much about Draco and Hermione.

But don't worry! The couple will be in later chapters.

I'll be updating again soon! If I can use the PC :D

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much for the people who reviewed my story!

XoXo,

eoz16


	12. Draco's Confession

**HERMIONE**

I NEED DRACO'S ANSWER. I NEED DRACO'S ANSWER. I NEED DRACO'S ANSWER!

I'm going to talk to him later. I mean, would you look at him for goodness sake?

He just sits there talking to Blaise and act as if nothing happened at all yesterday.

What's the matter with him? Here I am, having trouble with what happened.

Then there he is just acting like nothing happened at all. Damn him!

I wonder who spread this. I wonder who spread this stupid nonesense rumor.

Is it nonesense? If it is nonesense, then I wouldn't even bother about it.

But why am I so- so curious? When Draco's not. Some rumor. Annoying rumor.

Uggh! The rumor's bothering me a lot! That's it! I'm going to steal Draco later.

I'll tell him how much it affected me with all of this nonesense rumor.

He act as if nothing bloody happened at all!

**DRACO**

I can see Hermione's face so red. Oh, God. the rumor is still bothering her.

Hello! The rumor is also bothering me but I'm trying my best to forget it.

But still, people won't stop staring at me like I did something CRAZY!

Oh, for Merlin's sake! Get over with it, you damn annoying people!

Mind your own business! Bloody hell! Theo & Adrian won't stop looking at me.

While I was talking to Blaise, who bloody well ignoring me, half of the Slytherins, no, _all of the Slytherins_, are still looking at me.

So, I'm trying my best to ignore them. But failed. Because I bloody stood up and left the Great Hall.

With all of their eyes watching me leave.

**DAPHNE**

It's a lovely Daphne day! Yup! A lovely Daphne day! Oooooh! Draco left the Great Hall again!

Just like yesterday! The plan is working! I'm going to have my Blaise back!

Blaise Zabini is mine! Mine, i tell you! MINE! No one else's. So, back off, mudblood!

The mudblood's face is so red! Mwahahaha! She'll definitely suffer!

That's for her own good. She deserved it. She bloody well deserved it.

It's her fault. She should learn to stay away from other's things that aren't hers.

Where's my Blaisey? Now I'm beginning to worry.

**BLAISE**

I heard about the rumor. The stupid rumor. Well, that was the truth.

The secret Draco has been keeping from all of us for years.

Sigh. Daphne bloody Greengras. What am I going to do to you?

I don't know if I still have feelings for Hermione.

Sure, Hermione is a great girl but- There's someone else, I think.

I have been in the Room of Requirement and in the Library actually.

Since I heard the rumor. Hermione and I haven't talk yet after the cool-off happened.

How _is _Hermione anyway? I missed her. I missed her a lot. How is she?

I want to talk to her now. I guess I will a word with her tomorrow.

I want tell her how much I missed her.

**HARRY**

I am beginning to worry about Hermione. Her face was so red when we were at the Great Hall.

Ron's face was too. He was giving Malfoy death glares. Why am I not doing the same thing?

I should be mad at this. I am worried! Not MAD. What the hell is wrong with me?

I am worried but at the same time disappointed. Sigh. I just can't believe it.

Ron is still angry about this Malfoy and Hermione thing. What happened to Zabini, anyway?

Any news about him?

**DRACO**

Deep breath, Draco. Deep breath. This was Hermione's plan.

Hermione's plan on making me tell her my big secret that I've been keeping for years.

The big secret that I'm going to tell her the truth that I love her.

But the big problem is that I'm not ready yet to confess everything to her.

But she has been waiting for this ever since she and I became bestfriends.

Speaking of her, here she comes. Sigh. She's still breathtakingly beautiful ever since the first time I met her.

This is it, Draco. The moment your Hermione will be very happy on what you are going to say.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YESTERDAY?" She roared at me. Maybe it's not a good time to tell her.

I'll pass. I stayed silent. She raised her eyebrow at me with her hands at her hips.

"OH! NOW YOU'RE IGNORING ME?"

How can I bloody tell her when she kept on yelling at me.

"IF YOU WILL NOT TELL ME RIGHT N-" I cut her off with a kiss.

The kiss lasted for 5 seconds. We both look into each other's eyes.

Hermione was speachless. I was too. Then I told her the truth.

"Hermione, ever since we became bestfriends, I always wanted to tell you this." I started to say. "I've been in love with you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. Ever since you introduced yourself to me."

Still no answer. I kept on going. "I love you, Hermione. I always have and always will."

She closed her eyes, opened it again to look at me and smiled at me and said, "You don't know how long I've wanted you to tell me that."

And then she kissed me.

**HERMIONE**

I have never been so happy in my life. I was right all along. He's always been in love with me.

Draco is now officially my boyfriend. But, what about Harry and Ron?

Maybe I should keep this as a secret for now. They will eventually know.

Draco is the best thing that's ever been mine.

* * *

OH, LOOK! I UPDATED! THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER!

Hahaha! If you all think it is. But it's not. The next chapter is that Draco and Blaise will have a fight over Hermione.

Thanks so much for the people who reviewed and favorite my story! :D

PLEASE DO REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

XoXo,

eoz16


	13. Then There Was Chaos

**BLAISE**

I couldn't believe it in my eyes. Is-Is th-that? NO! NO! NO, IT CAN'T BE!

This is insane! I mean everything is just a DREAM, right? RIGHT.

Oh no! This can't be happening! They-They aren't together, right?

WHy am I always the last person to know? I saw them together at the lake yesterday.

And they-I can't say it. I just can't beleive it. Hermione Granger broke my heart.

No, I am not bloody well crying. I'm a man. Men don't cry. Hell, they don't.

The problem is, am I still in love with her? I'll have a "_word"_ with Draco later.

**DRACO**

Sigh. Hermione was the best thing that's ever been mine. She made me very happy.

Oh, Great! Here comes the MOST BASTARD ON EARTH who just barged in our Slytherin Common Room.

I was actually sitting next to Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey.

"DRACO MALFOY!" He roared and pointed his wand at me.

"What?" I laughed at him like he did something crazy.

"HERMIONE AND YOU?" He yelled. "SINCE WHEN?"

I just smirked.

"ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!" He said angrily. Bastard huh? Really?

"BASTARD? ME? WHEN IN FACT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S THE BASTARD!" I yelled back at him.

"OH REALLY, MALFOY?" He laughed stupidly. "ENLIGHTEN ME!"

"Well, first and for most, YOU started liking Hermione when you began reading my diary-"

"THAT'S A LIE! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE HER NOT JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN DIARY!"

I raised my eye brow at him, "REALLY BLAISE? HOW INNOCENT OF YOU TO THINK OF THAT! SO DENIAL."

And then the bastard hexed me. HOW DARE HE HEXED ME! Of course, I hexed him back.

"YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER! AND SHE IS ALREADY MY GIRLFRIEND BLAISE! IF YOU'LL EVER TOUCH HER I'LL AVADA YOU!"

"OH REALLY? WHY DON'T YOU DO IT NOW, DRACO! INFRONT OF EVERYBODY HERE IN THE COMMON ROOM!"

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" A voice roared at me and Blaise. It was Professor Snape.

"50 ponts from the both of you!" He yelled at us.

Blaise and I glared at each other. Then Blaise left the Slytherin Common Room.

I kinda felt guilty. "Blaise!" But he was already out of the Common Room.

**HERMIONE**

I heard Blaise and Draco fight over me. Does that mean that Blaise still loves me?

Oh, no! I just recently had a cool-oof with him and I- OH NO!

What did I do? I forgot all about Blaise. It's too late. I broke his heart into millions of pieces.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"What is it Monica?"

"BLAISE ZABINI IS IN THE HOSPITAL WING! SOME OF THE SLYTHERINS SAID THAT HE TRIED TO KILL HIS SELF JUST BECAUSE OF HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"NO WAY?"

"WAY, SOPHIA! WAY!"

This can't be happening. I hurriedly went to the Hospital Wing. There aren't much students at the Hospital Wing this afternoon.

I still have class but this will be the first and last time that I'm going to skip class just for Blaise Zabini. Why would he do this?

He was really in love with me and I just broke his heart. I'm not that kind of girl who usually breaks a boy's heart.

When I entered the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey wan't here. I quickly went to where Blaise's bed was.

I looked at him with guilt and pityness. I should've told him sooner. I should've told him that I didn't feel the same way.

This is all my fault. But he also broke my heart. He was just in love with me because he read everything about me in Draco's diary.

I want the truth. Was he really in love with me? Or is this just some kind of a stupid joke he was playing at all along?

"I'm sorry, Blaise. I'm so sorry." I whispered and tears fell through my cheeks. "I should've told you sooner."

**HARRY**

Hermione's been- I mean she has been so quiet these days. You know what I mean.

She was like ignoring me and Ron! What's wrong with her? I'm always worried about her.

I'm her best friend she should tell me what's going on with her.

Sigh. I hope Hermione's okay. I hope she'll tell me what's been going on with her these days.

* * *

Sorry that it's kinda short :(

Imma update again tomorrow or maybe later.

I want to update two chapters. But I'm kinda sleepy already.

PLEASE DO REVIEW! THANK YOU!

XoXo,

eoz16


	14. Daphne's Stupidity Part 1

J.K. owns Harry Potter. Hehehe/. Not me. HAPPY READING! :]

* * *

**DAPHNE**

Those stupid boys! Where the bloody hell are they? I NEED THEM NOW!

Perfect! They're here! And they are COMPLETE! I'm not going to give up.

I'm not going to give up until my plan is a success! And then Blaise will be MINE forever!

"What do you want from us, Greengrass?" Dean Thomas asked rudely. I glared at him and ignored his question.

"As I was saying-" I was interrupted again by Thomas.

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

I sighed irritatedly. "Silencio." I muttered the spell.

Then the room went quiet.

"Answer him, Greengrass." Finnigan also joined in. Stupid annoying Gryffindorks. I shouldn't have let them join this plan of mine.

"Let's just get on with it already guys!" Justin Finch-Fletchly did not just defended me. I coudln't care less. What a hufflepuff.

I heard the idiots mumbled, "Fine."

"Anyway, what we're going to do is to get my Blaisey back." I grinned evilly. They were all confused.

"Oh! Now you want Zabini back?" Adrian said angrily. "Afte what we had?1"

"You know that I just used you, Adrian." I rolled my eyes at him.

"YOU USED ME?" Adrian yelled at me.

"Obviously." I said in an obvious way. He is so stupid. Granger can totally have him as long as I get Blaise back.

"I'm outta here." Adrian said sternly.

"Fine then! I will destroy your friendship with Blaise if that's the case." I said simply.

When he was about to leave he changed his mind and turned around to face me.

"So, uhm. How are going to do this Greengrass?" Roger Davies asked. He _is_ the cutest Ravenclaw.

"Well, Roger." I started explaining. "All of you will be sending some random love letters to your dear friend, Granger. I want Finnigan, Thomas, Boot, Corner, Mcmillan, Finch-Fletchly, Smith, Theo, Marcus, Adry & Terrence to send random love notes to Granger everyday until she'll get so annoyed. When you write a love note to her, you should not write your name after you write, you should put Blause's name. REMEMBER! Not your name but Blaise. Example, love Blaise. NOT, Love, Adrian or Love, Seamus Finnigan. UNDERSTOOD? Then if Granger will already give up, then I can have my Blaise back. Then Roger here will be like the admirer of Granger. Since he's charming and all. Roger will be sending Granger a bouqet of flowers to her right now infront of everybody in the Great Hall. "

"I'm sorry, Daphne but-" Theo spoke.

"But what, Theo?"

"Draco and Granger are already you know." He shrugged.

"I bloody well know that! I am not that stupid, Theo! Just _watch and learn_."

"So that's it?" Thomas said unbelievably. "I can't believe I'm going to hurt Hermione."

"_We_ can't believe that we're going to hurt her." Finnigan corrected him.

"Whatever, Gryffindorks." I said. "The plan starts NOW!"

I smirked at them. Poor, them. I'm so good at fooling other people. They all began writing romantic love letters for Granger.

**HERMIONE**

Weird. I got a not from Blaise today. A love letter. Joy. He's still after me.

Dear Hermione,

You'll always be breathtakingly beautiful in my eyes.

I never stop thinking about you.

love,

Blaise

I sighed and smiled a little. I already have Draco for Merlin's Sake!

I looked up and saw Draco smiling at me then he winked at me.

I blushed. I'm going to keep this letter for a while. Not that I'm shuddered in delight.

I just wanted to keep this for Blaise to see and going to ask him some questions.

**RON**

Hermione again was hiding something from us. I bet it was a love letter from Zabini or even worst- MALFOY.

That sodding git. That Ferret face who stole my Hermione from me. And I still can't bloody believe.

I know should moved on now. I'm trying my best. Don't worry! I am not in love with Hermione anymore.

I wonder what's Hermione been keeping from us. Harry told me that she has been quiet for days.

She doesn't anymore share about what she exactly feel towards me and Harry and other people.

I-I-Is th-that R-Roger D-Davies? Giving Hermione a bouqet of flowers?

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?

**HARRY**

ROGER DAVIES? Giving Hermione a BOUQET OF FLOWERS? This is new.

ANd the worst part is Hermione accepted Davies's stupid bouqet of flowers.

Ok what's happening right now is all weird. Hermione blushed so hard.

And Malfoy was about to punch him on the face but failed because he had his temper check.

**DRACO**

DAVIES? ROGER DAVIES OF ALL PEOPLE? Ok, yeah! I already had my temper check in 5 seconds.

But failed. I stood up and punched him on the face.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, DAVIES!" I roared.

"DRACO! STOP IT!" Hermione said trying to stop.

"MR. MALFOY." A very angry voice said and it was none other than Professor Snape.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape said harshly. "Another 50 points from Slytherin. You are lucky that I am not in the mood to give detentions. When I am supposed to give you."

I don't care that I lost 50 points. already. I was looking at Hermione the whole time. Hermione just smiled weakly at me.

I have never been so in love with anyone like this in my life. Only with her.

* * *

HELLO! I'm back! This is the kinda long chapter.

I'll update again tomorrow. Sorry if I'm so quick in updating.

PLEASE DO REVIEW!

XoXo,

eoz16


	15. With A Lot of Explanations

OoOoOoh! Looook! I just updated! :))

Again.. J.K. ROWLING owns HARRY POTTER. Not me. Sigh.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

**HERMIONE**

I haven't talk to Harry and Ron these days. And they're both worried about me.

I should've told them that Draco and I were already together.

Oh, Merlin. Here they come in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON, HERMIONE?" Ron yelled.

All of the Gryffindors were confused, shocked, gasped and started whispering with one another.

"Ron, let me explain." I said trying to calm Ron down.

"Honestly, Ron." Ginny said defending me. "Stay out of Hermione's love life!"

"SHUT UP GINNY!" Ron did not just yell at his sister.

"Ron." Harry said calming Ron.

"Our friendship is over." Ron whispered angrily and disappointed. Then he left the Gryffindor Common Room.

Everyone gasped. I cried so hard. Ginny comforted me. Harry gave me an apologetic look then went to look for Ron.

Why would he hurt so much? Doesn't he know how much pain he caused?

**HARRY**

I can't believe what Ron did. He hurt Hermione a lot. What the heck is wrong with him now?

I've been looking for Ron for 4 hours now. Finally! I saw him. He was just at the Astronomy Tower.

He was awfully crying. Blaming for his self for what he did. "I'm such a bastard!" He yelled at his self.

Glad you realized it, Ron. Sigh. I'm going to make you realize again that you just hurt Hermione badly?

"Ron?" I whispered enough for him to hear.

"WHAT?" He accidentally yelled at me. He didn't know it was me.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I ruined everything all over again. I ruined our friendship."

"Ron, yes it is all your fault. But I forgive you. You are just so over reacting. You don't calm yourself down first."

"I just can't take it anymore, Harry. It's like I'm not anymore wanted."

"We love you, Ron. Remember?"

He nodded and shooked his head, "Hermione will never forgive me."

"I'm sure she will. She just needed some time to forgive you."

We both smiled weakly at each other.

**BLAISE**

When I woke up, I saw a letter and it was from Hermione.

Wow, she was _concerned _for me. How _generous_ and _kind_ of her.

_Dear Blaise, _

_I'm so sorry. I really am. I should've told you sooner. _

_If you only told me about what you exactly feel about you I will tell you my feelings for you too._

_But not the same way you actually feel about me. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, Blaise. _

_Please don't do that to me again! Trying to kill yourself just because of me? _

_You're just wasting your life, Blaise. I don't want you to die just because of me. _

_I love you, Blaise. But just as a friend. Nothing more. But at least we're friends right? _

_I have been in love with Draco all along, Blaise. I'm sorry. I'm really, really am sorry. _

_I really should've told you sooner. I love you as a friend, Blaise. _

_You will always be my friend. Thanks for everything. Hope you'll be okay by now. _

_Love, _

_Hermione Granger_

After reading, I didn't know what to do anymore. I smiiled weakly.

She did love me but as a friend only. It is better. I'm going to reply now.

**HERMIONE**

I just recieved a letter from Blaise. Another one actually.

Oh! He replied from the letter I gave him yesterday. When I visited him from the Hospital Wing.

I opened it and started to read:

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm glad you realized how I exactly feel about you. Yes, I have been in love with you. _

_You know that I read Draco's diary, right? The truth is Hermione, I'm not playing jokes this time. _

_After our date, I realized that I was very much in love with you. You have no idea!_

_You have no idea how breathtakingly beautiful you were that night. But you always have been. _

_And that's why Draco's really in love with you. Not really just because of how beautiful you are. _

_It is because of who you are. He loves you just the way you are, Hermione. _

_Thank you also for making my bestmate very happy. I'm okay now actually. _

_I'll be out of the Hospital Wing by now. Thanks for everything. And yes, you'll always be my friend. _

_We'll always be friends. _

_Friends Forever, _

_Blaise Zabini_

I grinned happily. Blaise is back to normal. Blaise is really a good friend.

And I'm glad that I met someone like him.

"Hermione?" I looked up and saw Harry. Only Harry. No sign of Ron. I smiled at him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded. Then he sat down next to me on the couch infront of the fire place.

"What's been going on with you these days, Hermione?" He asked worriedly. "What have you been keeping from us?"

I didn't answer I just gave him Blaise's letter that'll explain everything. Harry sighed. That means he finished reading it.

Then the next thing I knew, he hugged me.

"I'll always be your best friend too, Hermione. I understand everything now. I'll always be here for you."

He hugged me so tight like a Father who's not yet ready to let go of his daughter.

* * *

I just want to say THANK YOU to those people who REVIEWED, FAVORITE MY STORY and FAVORITE me as their FAVORITE AUTHOR.

And also STORY ALERT my story. HAHAHA! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And one more thing, when you guys favourite my story, can you also pwetty pwease review?

Ahahahaha! Thanks anyways. I'm flattered. You guys are the best! ;)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)))

XoXo,

eoz16


	16. A Daphne and Blaise Moment

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. HAPPY READING! :D

* * *

**ROGER**

This was all Greengrass's stupid plan. Look what happened to me!

Stupid Draco Malfoy. I'm going to get back at him soon.

Hermione is really pretty. Some chick eh? But not one of my chicks.

No, I am not going to go after her. I will never. I just admire her.

That's all. Besides, she's Draco Malfoy's girlfriend anyways.

First I thought it was Zabini's. Turned out it was Malfoy's.

Can't believe Hermione Granger was stuck in the middle.

**DAPHNE**

Poor, Rogy. Punched by Draco Malfoy. Tsk3x. Pity.

And yet I thought he was the cutest Ravenclaw. He was still though.

He failed his mission. But I told him to never give up.

And his perfect face was in pain because of Draco's punch. Tsk3x.

And blah blah blah. That is how Draco loves Granger so much.

Disgusting. It's utterly disgusting for Merlin's Sake!

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? What the bloody hell is wrong with them?

Are they out of their minds? Sigh. Deep, deep sigh. Oh, great!

I was accedintally bumped into none other than my ex-boyfriend, Blaise Zabini.

He just glared at me and said angrily, "Will you watch were you're blody going?"

I glared back at him. "I'm-I'm sorry. I know that I will next time." I said then left but he stopped me when he grabbed my arm.

"Daphne, I-" He started to say.

"You what, Blaise?"

"I'm sorry for being rude to you a minute ago."

"I'm glad you realized it." I rolled my eyes. He sighed.

"Look, Daphne." He started explaining. "I really was sorry, ok? For everything also."

I sighed and just nodded at him without looking at him.

"Want to walk around the castle with me?" He asked. My eyes widened. This time I was really looking at him.

"Ok." I replied. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"So, how are you?" He first asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. "Still me. You?"

"Same old, Blaise Zabini."

"Not to me." I whispered for him not to hear.

"Not to you?" But unfortunately, he heard it.

"What do you mean not to you?" He asked again curiously.

"Ever since we broke up, you changed a lot." I looked at him and his face was filled with confusion and curiosity.

"Ever since we broke up, I changed?" He said strangely.

"Yes." I said. "Ever since we broke up, you changed."

"How so?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well first and for most, you started to like Hermione Granger, the_ mudblood _and second you always look at her, smile at her, and follow her like a puppy!" I explained to him angrily.

The idiot grinned. "You know, you're so cute when you're jealous." He whispered. I didn't say anything. I just stayed silent. I was speechless. Now I am starting to feel nervous.

I just laughed ridiculously at him. His face was now like looking at me like I was definitely crazy. When in fact I am. _When in fact I am actually still crazy about him. _

"Me, jealous?" I laughed so hard. "Never in my life would I be."

"Oh, really?" He challenged. "So, uhm. You wouldn't mind at all when I will kiss Hermione infront of you?"

"What kind of a question is that, Blaise?" I asked him with my arms crossed. The lake was so beautiful. Beautiful that the two of us were only here.

"A very interesting and challenging question for you, Ms. Greengrass." He answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine! Then kiss her infront of me now!"

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne. You know that I can't actually kiss her infront of you or anyone else, right? She's my bestfriend's girlfriend for Merlin's Sake!"

I rolled my eyes. I was _humiliated_! How dare he _humiliated_ me! I ignored him and just looked at the lake.

"Hey, I was only kidding!" He said and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't stop him.

"Do you still love the person who was really in love with you, Daphne?" He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes. This is the time that I'm finally going to tell him the truth. Whatever it takes.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. "I still love him. I always have and always will."

"I love you, Daphne. I always have too and always will." He said, kissed me and left me with full of tears in my eyes.

**BLAISE**

I still love the girl who broke my heart into millions of pieces.

* * *

OOOH! I UPDATED! REVIEW GUYS! Thanks ! ! ! :))

XoXo,

eoz16


	17. Daphne's Stupidity Part 2

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. HAPPY READING! :D

* * *

**HERMIONE**

I am so confused and annoyed. I keep on recieving lots & lots of love notes from Blaise.

I thought we agreed that we're only friends. Nothing more.

**DAPHNE**

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?" I screamed at the top of my lungs a them.

"Well we kinda send a hundred of love letters." Mcmillan said.

"Yeah, it was like a hundred!" Corner agreed. Great. Just perfect.

Oh, God! I need to stop this. Blaise and I are like back together again.

"Greengrass? Are you alright?" Finch-Fletchly asked in concern.

"None of your business." I glared at him and realized what I was doing.

"I'm sorry, Justin. I'm just not in the mood."

"Since when are we on the first name basis,_ Daphne_?" He asked curiously.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"So, what's next Daphne?" asked Theo.

"Uhm. We need to stop this." I said.

"WHAT?" All of them were shocked. Ok, weird. They didn't even want to sign up to this in the first place.

"You all want to stop this, _right_?" I raised my eyebrow at them. The room went silent.

"I'll take that as a yes since none of you answered my question." I said annoyingly.

"We don't want to_ join_ this little 'club of yours' at the frist place." Finnigan glared at me.

"I agree with Seamus. We didn't want to hurt Hermione." Thomas agreed.

"Tell her the truth about what you all have been doing." I told them. Their eyes widened.

"Are you serious, Daph?" Adrian asked shockingly.

"I am, Adrian."

"Well, I guess we're done here." Roger said.

"Thanks dor uhm helping me guys." I said and then left the classroom with my full of tears again because of guilt.

I bumped into Blaise again. Just like yesterday.

"Daphne? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" He asked in full of concern. I didn't answer him. I just kissed him with full love.

"I guess we're back now, huh?" Blaise asked happily. I grinned. Then all of the boys clapped their hands.

Oh shoot. I forgot that they were still here. Great. How am I going to explain this to Blaise right now?

"What's going on, Daphne?" He asked angrily with his arms crossed. "Going to cheat on me again?"

"NO!" I protested. "Starting now, I promise not to cheat on you because that is how much I love you, Blaise."

Blaise sighed and said, "I will try to understand what have you been doing now to get me back."

"How did you?" My eyes widened in shock.

"If you must know, one of my close friends told me." He chuckled.

I glared at Theo, Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence. They all looked away from me.

"WHAT PART OF DON'T TELL ANYONE DID YOU FOUR DID NOT UNDERSTAND?" I yelled at them angrily.

Blaise, who is now my boyfriend again, laughed so hard. What the hell is os funny?

"WHAT''S SO FUNNY?" I yelled at him.

"It's just that I knew all along that you still love me and have the nerve to get me back." And the idiot laughed again.

I rolled my eyes at him and he noticed it. "And that is how much you love me." He said in a whisper and kissed me.

**HERMIONE**

I can't believe it. This was all Daphne Greengrass plan to get Blaise back?

This was all stupid and none sense. Why didn't she just tell him instead of making me suffer?

I need to calm the hell down. I took a deep breath and said thanks to the boys.

"We're really are sorry, Hermione." Dean and Seamus apologized again. I smiled at them and hugged the two of them.

"You both are forgiven." I told them.

"We didn't want to hurt you, you know." Seamus said.

"I know that."

"I can't believe that Greengrass was behind all of this." Harry shooked his head while he was looking at the fake love letters.

"So I'm guessing that Blaise and Greengrass are back together again?" Ginny said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm happy that Blaise is happy. Daphne makes him really happy."

Ginny smiled and hugged me. "Oh, Hermione."

"Hey, love." a vloice said. I turned around and saw none other than my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

I ran to him and hugged him. "How did you get in here?"

"That Fat Lady knows a lot of things." He said then we all laughed. And he kissed me.

Guess everything went back to normal again. Except for Ron who was giving Draco death glares.

* * *

Chapter 17 is UP ! ! :))

I would like to mention these people who **always** reviewed my story:

**cherryblossom1031**

**sweet-tang-honey**

**Mimpy**

**LoganLover8128**

**ncislover1111**

**siriusxo**

- YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST** ;)**

& for those who reviewed too:

**kataragurl27**

**yamaharuka**

**crazychocochica17**

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciated it..

REVIEW ALWAYS ! ! ! ! :]

XoXo,

eoz16


	18. When Draco Confronted Ron

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. :D

HAPPY READING EVERYONE! :D

* * *

**HARRY**

Ron's still the same as usual. Always the git. Sorry, but it's true.

He's just so bloody annoying. He's so immature, I tell you!

That is what he is. He's always like that. So immature.

I wonder when he'll start acting like a gentleman?

He's just so irritating! He won't understand a single word I've been saying to him!

He won't bloody listen! Sigh. Wish my bestfriend will stop being so immature.

He can't go on like that. Honestly! When will he ever learn?

We're already in our Sixth Year, for goodness sake!

He's bloody well ignoring me now even though the Great Hall was noisy.

I hate it when people ignore me. Wish he would grow up already!

**RON**

I am definitely sick and tired of Harry lecturing me! I am not a baby!

I am well matured! I am definitely not over reacting! I wonder why he accepted this.

I wonder why he accepted this kind of situation we are having now.

He is bloody well ok with Hermione, the fact that she's is dating Malfoy!

WHat happened to him? What's is wrong with him? He's not the same Harry I know.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Harry?" I yelled at him angrily.

I don't care that a lot of people are actually looking at us now.

"Can't you just stop lecturing me, already?"

"I am just trying to let you understand, RON!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't accept this." I said annoyingly. "I JUST DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HERMIONE IS DATING MALFOY, THE FERRET FACE."

Hermione was like about to cry.I noticed Malfoy was giving me death glares. The ones I gave him yesterday.

Oh, he bloody well went inside our Common Room. The stupid Fat Lady let him inside.

"WHEN THE BLOODY HELL WILL YOU GROW UP, RON?" He yelled back. "WHEN WILL YOU STOP BEING SO IMMATURE?"

"Fine, then." I said. "If that's what you think of me."

Then I left the Great Hall and everybody started whispering. I just can't take it anymore.

**HARRY**

He ruined everything again. I wonder when will my bestfriend realize this.

Hermione was now full of tears again. Ron keeps on hurting Hermione.

Now our friendship is ruined. And I just don't know what to do with Ron anymore.

**DRACO**

That Stupid Weasel! I'm going to confront him at the lake later this afternoon.

I hate to see Hermione cry just because of him. Why would he do this to her?

Isn't she his bestfriend? Bestfriends do hurt each other. They should be there for each other.

You'll pay, Weasley. You will pay.

**HERMIONE**

He's not the same Ronald Weasley I know. He ruined everything.

He'll never forgive me and we'll never be friends again.

I thought he understand already? I thought he'll try to accept this?

Wish he'll finally understand? I hope he'll stop being so immature.

**GINNY**

My git of a brother is so immature. He'll never understand.

Thank God, I am not like him. I pretty matured enough.

I have Harry to myself. Been waiting to be his girlfriend.

Been waiting to be Harry's girlfriend. And my wish came true.

Sigh. Ron is so annoying. Why can't he just accept this?

It already happened anyway. Hermione and Malfoy are perfect for each other.

**RON**

Malfoy wants to have a word with me at the lake.

I stupidly accepted it. Here we are at the lake.

He bloody well started the conversation.

"I am not going to insult you this time, Weasley." He said.

Oh really, Malfoy? You won't?

"Whatever, Malfoy. Let's just get this over with! What the bloody hell do you want now?"

"Don't get your snickers in a twist, Weasley." He glared at me. "Stop hurting Hermione."

"Me? I am hurting her?" I said in disbelief. "I would never hurt her! Never in my life I would."

"Stop acting all innocent, Weasel. You _are_ actually hurting her by not_ accepting_ and_ understand _the fact that _I am_ dating her!"

"Real mature, Malfoy. Real mature."

"Come on, Weasley! I hate to see Hermione cry just because of you!" He begged. "Just please try to understand, Weasley."

I sighed. I don't know what to do anymore. He still keep on going.

"Hermione loves you. She's your bestfriend, for Merlin's Sake! Just understand, Weasley. If you love someone who doesn't love you back, you have to let them go."

I sighed again. "Fine. For Hermione. I just don't know why you love Hermione. It's just so unbelievable."

Malfoy smiled and shaked hands with me. "One more thing, Weasley. Please grow up and stop being so immature, will ya?"

"I'll try my best, Malfoy." I laughed then we both went back to the castle and went to the Gryffindor Common Room and apologized to Hermione again and again and again.

Well, Malfoy's not bad at all. Hermione did change him a lot.

* * *

Weee! Chapter 18 is UP!

READ & REVIEW! THANK YOU! :D

XoXo,

eoz16


	19. And That Is How Much I Love You

**HERMIONE**

Ron's back to normal again. Thanks to my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Yes, I did change him a lot. I made him happy. I love him so much.

I am the one who can only make him smile. And no one else.

I just recieved a note from Draco today:

_Fly with me tonight?_

_I want to spend my day with you. _

_-DM_

"You're amazing, just the way you are." A voice said as he wrapped his arms around me. It was Draco.

We were both outside the Potions Classroom. It was 7:15. 15 minutes til 7:30. Potions was our first subject for today.

It was a lovely monday. It's good cause no one's here yet. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me.

A good morning kiss. That's what we always do. The kiss lasted for 5 minutes. We were really in love with each other.

He grinned at me and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back then kissed him again for the last time. Someone interrupted. And it was Ron.

"Get a room." Ron rolled his eyes and said it in disgust. We both laughed and stopped when we saw Professor Snape who just glared at us.

"Tonight?" Draco asked in full of hope while he held both of my hands.

"Tonight." I nodded. He kissed me one last time and we all went inside the classroom. I sat next to Ernie Mcmillan.

I noticed Draco glared at Ernie. I rolled my eyes at him. Always jealous. Ernie is just my friend for Merlin's Sake!

Oh yeah. I just remembered that Ernie joined Daphne's fan club before. But he didn't really want to join at the first place.

"Today we are going to make a love potion which is the Amortentia Potion which is the _love potion._" Snape said.

All of us groaned. "Quiet. I know all of you know what it is since you have made that already but none of you made it perfectly. Your partner will be the person next to you."

Draco's partner was Blaise. Mine was Ernie. Ernie is a smart guy but not as smart as me. I'm not being conceited, I'm just stating the fact.

"Do it now." Snape said sternly.

"Hey, Hermione. What can I do to help you?" Ernie asked kindly. That's what I like about Ernie. He's really friendly. Draco glared even more. Sigh.

Oh no! He's coming near us. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A new coupe, eh?"

"Draco." I gritted my teeth.

"If you'll ever touch my girlfriend, Mcmillan, I swear I'll hex you into oblivion." He just threatened Ernie.

"I would never touch your girlfriend, Malfoy." Ernie said glaring back at Draco.

"Draco, please." I begged him to leave. He said that I have so much affect in him.

He looked at me lovingly and full of concern. He nodded and left. I sighed.

"Wow." Ernie said in disbelief. "I can't believe that is how Malfoy loves you so much."

"Yeah." I agreed with Ernie. "I can't believe it either."

I looked at Draco one last time. He didn't notice that I was looking at him. He was busy helping Blaise make the potion.

But I noticed that his face was disappointed and full of sadness. I was disappointed in him too. Ernie already have a girlfriend.

His girlfriend was Hannah Abott. I believe Draco knew that. He cared for me too much.

**DRACO**

I can't stand it whenever she is with another guy. I care for her too much.

And that is how much I love her. I'm going to make her so happy tonight.

Tonight, she and I are going to fly. This is the first time that I'll let her ride a broom.

She always refused my offer. This time she said yes. God, I'm so in love with her.

I'm so in love with her that I can't take my eyes off of her. She's my everything.

I didn't even bother to look at Blaise while he kept on nudging that it's time already.

"Yow, Drake! Stop daydreaming about Hermione for once, will ya?" Blaise said annoyingly. "I was once head over heels for her you know."

"I know that." I sighed then we both to the Great Hall for dinner.

**BLAISE**

It's a bit annoying really. Oh! You know what I mean.

Draco won't stop staring at Hermione. I also kinda helped the two of them, you know.

I helped the two of them to get together. It's just annoying.

I laughed when I remembered the time that I was so in love with Hermione back then.

It was a one funny memory. I already have Daphne back. It was really a funny memory.

"Hey." Daphne said when she wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled then we both kissed. I love her and that's all I can say.

**DAPHNE**

Blaise and I are back together again. So what's next?

And they live happily ever, after the end? Hahaha!

I'm just so happy that I have Blaise back.

He's all I ever wanted.

**HERMIONE**

He we are at the Quidditch field, with Draco here, forcing me to ride on a broom with him.

"Fine, I'll ride with you." I sighed. No choice.

"I promise I won't let you get hurt." He whispered while I wrapped my arms on his waist.

"You're amazing just the way you are and you're the best thing that's ever been mine." Draco whispered when we landed and startes dancing silently. "And that is how much I love you."

* * *

Hope you like it! :D

CHAPTER 19 IS UP ! ! !

READ & REVIEW ! ! !

THANKS! :D

XoXo,

eoz16


	20. Thank you, Malfoy

**HARRY**

I asked Malfoy if I could talk to him today about Hermione.

And he accepted my offer. I just want to know how he felt about Hermione.

I wanted to make sure if he wasn't really playing jokes this time.

I care for Hermione too much. I just don't want them to get hurt in the end.

Here goes nothing. Deep breath, Harry. Deep breath.

Here comes your arch enemy. Or is he still? Need to get things done.

**DRACO**

What does Potter want now? He asked me if he can talk to me later.

And I bloody well accepted it. Stupid me. I was suppose to spend again my day with Hermione.

Let's just get this over with. Here I am, at the Qudditch field walking around the Hogwarts grounds with Potter.

We're civil towards each other ever since Hermione became my girlfriend.

Well, I had to. No choice. Hermione is his bestfriend. So, we both need to respect each other.

It's funny though, Blaise and him we're talking to each other yesterday at DADA.

I bet there were talking about how all of us got along. Funny. Really funny.

Potter started the conversation. He asked one of the most annoying and obvious questions.

"Do you really love Hermione, Malfoy?" He asked curiously. What? Does he think that this was all a joke?

I laughed. He raised an eyebrow at me. I answered, "Of course! I do love her, Potter. All of this is not a joke. If you thought it was."

"Sorry, Malfoy. I just wanted to make sure that it isn't. I care for Hermione too much." Potter sighed. Wow, we both care for her too much.

"Wow, we both care for her too much." I said, matter-of-factly.

"She has been my best friend for 5 years now. _I_ have known her for 5 years." He said.

"Well, _I_ have known her for 5 years _too_. I know her_ more _than you do." I said, prouldy.

"Obviously, cause you are her boyfriend. I know her too well." Potter rolled his eyes.

"You're really are funny, Potter." I chuckled. "So, uhm. How long have you been in love with Weaslette?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I was in love with Cho Chang before, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember." I nodded. "That Chang girl was kinda hot."

"Malfoy." Potter glared at me.

"It was just a compliment, Potter." I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are your feelings for Hermione?" He asked. He was definitely curious.

"Look, Potter. I'm a changed man. Hermione changed me a lot. What are my feelings for her?" I told him. "She is breathtakingly beautiful, she's everything a man could ask for. SHe's funny, sweet, kind and all of the positive adjectives I can describe for her. And I think I want to spend the rest of my with her."

"You think you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "You should say it like this: I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Yeah, I want to spend the rest of my life with your bestfriend, Potter." I said, honestly. "I really love her, Harry."

He nodded. "I understand that, Draco. I'm accepting this right now."

"Sorry for being mean to you all the time, Harry."

"I forgive you, Draco."

"Thank you, Potter."

"Thank you, Malfoy."

I was confused. "Why are you thanking me? What did I do?"

"Thank you for making Hermione so happy. You made her very happy. Sorry that we weren't there for her when she needed us. She loves you too, you know."

I nodded and Potter and I shook hands. Potter _is_ a great friend. Weasley _is_ too.

**HARRY**

It's weird and fun at the same time being friends with Draco Malfoy.

He does have a heart after all. He is just afraid to show that he has one.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter.

I'm going to tell you a secret..

The next chapter will be the second to the last chapter.

It'll be Ron's New Love. :D

Sorry that this chapter is really short.

READ AND REVIEW ALWAYS!

XoXo,

eoz16


	21. Ron's New Love

**RON**

Hermione has Malfoy. Harry has Ginny. They didn't know that I have one too.

And it is none other than Pansy Parkinson. I KNOW! Disgusting isn't it?

But I don't care. I love her. We were together after Hermione and Malfoy got together.

It happened after I confessed my feelings for Hermione. It happened after I was rejected.

Pansy and I kept this secret for 5 years already. Nobody knew. Amazing, right?

Pansy comforted me after the punch from Zabini at the Hospital Wing.

After Hermione apologized at me. What I did at the Great Hall, wasn't a joke.

I also told Pansy on what I really feel about Hermione. I told her that I was in love with Hermione.

After I confessed everything to her, she slapped me. I asked her why the hell she slapped me.

She said that I was a bastard. I was shocked. I was so angry at her. I felt dizzy at that time.

I asked her angrily why it made her think that I was a bastard to her. She said that I was so slow.

Let's have a flashback shall we?

_FLASHBACK_

_Pansy and I were at the Astronomy Tower, fighting after I confessed my feelings for Hermione._

_Then the next thing I knew she slapped me. And the argument went on and on and on:_

_"Why the bloody hell did you slap me for, Pansy?"_

_"BECAUSE YOU ARE SO SLOW AND A GIT! YES! THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE, RON!"_

_"WHAT THE THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, PANSY?"_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RON?"_

_"I ASKED YOU FIRST."_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME, RON? YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET ME SLAP YOU IN THE FACE! YOU JUST BLOODY WELL CONFESSED YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS THE MUDBLOOD!" Pansy roared angrily._

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT PANSY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH CONFESSING MY FEELING TOWARDS HERMIONE?"_

_"Our friendship is over, Ron." Pansy shook her head then tears started falling through her cheeks. _

_"What?" I said in disbelief. "What do you mean, Pansy?"_

_"YOU ARE BLIND, RON! AND A BASTARD TOO! THAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU!" Pansy yelled and left me following her._

_"Pansy! Wait!" I ran after her but she was gone. Is there something that I should know?_

END OF FLASHBACK

And that is the end of the flashback. I was so stupid and such a git all along not knowing that Pansy was in love with me.

And I was in love with her too. She confessed it to me, no, we both confessed it to each other.

We both confessed our feelings for each other. Flashback again please?

_FLASHBACK_

_"Pansy?" I whispered as I opened my eyes when I saw her._

_I was punched by none other than Blaise Zabini, you see. _

_That sodding git. "Oh, Ron!" Pansy said in full of concern and hugged me so tight. _

_She looked at me worriedly and said, "You don't know how worried I was about you."_

_I sit up straight on the bed and replied, "You don't know how much I missed you."_

_I shook my head and said, "Look, Pansy. I should've told you this sooner but I'm head over heels for you ever since we became best friends."_

_Pansy grinned. "You don't now how long I have waited for you to tell me that."_

_Then we both kissed._

It was one of the best memories I had with her. I felt her hand touched mine.

We both smiled at each other then walked inside the Great Hall.

It was time for everybody to know the whole truth.

**PANSY**

Ron and I have been together for like uhm, 2 months? Shocking, eh?

Granger has Draco. Potter has Weaslette. And I have Ron Weasley.

Yes, everybody was shocked of course! Why wouldn't they be.

I kissed Ron then went to our seperate table.

My close friends were like looking at me in a weird way.

Like I did something weird, which is true. I definitely did something weird.

"You owe us an explanation, Pansy." Daphne smiled at me.

"I will explain everything later." I winked at them.

I ignored everybody who wasn't finish looking at me and Ron.

**RON**

Lots of questions to answer. Hermione was the first one to ask.

"PANSY AND YOU?" She gasped. "Since when, Ron?"

"Ever since 1st year." I answered her prouldy.

"Ever since 1st year?" Ginny choked. She was like about to vomit.

"How come you never told us about this, Ron?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Because I knew you wouldn't accept it like we cannot really accept the fact Hermione is dating Malfoy and you know." I shrugged.

"Like me dating Malfoy, huh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you guys uhm, mad at me?" I asked them curiously.

They all sighed and said, "We're not mad you, Ron. We're proud of you."

Then we all hugged each other. I looked at the Professors and Dumbledore was grinning while Snape was scowling.

I smiled at Pansy and winked at her. She smiled back and blushed. I also saw Hermione blushed also because Malfoy mouthed, "_I love you_."

Blaise and Daphne were cuddling with each other. Harry and Ginny won't stop staring at each other.

Yes, love is in the air.

* * *

CHAPTER 21 IS UP!

The 2nd to the last chapter.

Or not. HAHAHA! I love my story so much.

THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! :D

READ AND REVIEW ALWAYS! :]

XoXo,

eoz16


	22. Epilogue

Oh, how I hate to say goodbye.. :'(

The End of the Story :'(

*sigh*.. The End of "Draco Malfoy's Diary".

I'll miss writing this story of mine :'(

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. J.K. does..

HAPPY READING!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's really amazing and unbelievable that I absolutely fell in love with a mudblood. A breathtakingly beautiful one. _

_And I never regret of loving her. She's the one that I've been looking for all along. Yes, we became best friends._

_Weasley was so annoying back then. Hurting her all the time. And I'm the one to make her feel better._

_Weasley was a git. Always being a git to her. He is so blind to know that she was in love with him all along. _

_And then here I was, all heart broken, knowing that she was in love with the Weasel. How pathetic._

_She is blind as well, to know that I was. head over heels for her all along ever since we became best friends._

_I was about to confess but then the Weasel bloddy well interrupted. But in 4th year, I told her._

_I told her how I feel about her. She was the girl, a guy would ever dream of. I never felt this way before._

_She's the first girl I ever, ever fell in love with. In a serious way. Sure, I had a few girlfriends but she's different. _

_She's not like any other girl I have gone with. She's perfect. She's all I ever wanted. She made me happy._

_She made me the happiest man on earth. I remembered the time I saw her cry just because of the Weasel. _

_But I still can't believe it. I still can't believe it that Weasel and Pansy were best friends from the beginning too. _

_And yet, they were a couple. How-I can't describe them anymore. So, no comment. Who cares about them?_

_She has me and I have her. I remembered the time my best friend, Blaise Zabini fell in love with her too. _

_Blaise was a really a good friend of mine. Our friendship was once broken because of her. _

_I was the first one to fell in love with her. Well, Blaise fell in love with her too because he read my diary._

_Yeah, this diary of mine. This diary of mine that has full of her. Her name is always in this diary._

_ I'm the luckiest man on earth to have her. I love her and she loves me back. I'm so in love with her._

_She's my best friend, so-called enemy, my wife and my everything and she is none other than Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy. _

_And that is how much I love her. I would Avada myself for her. She's the first person to make me happy. _

_The Owner, _

_Draco Lucius Black Malfoy_

Hermione Malfoy smiled once she finished reading the last page of Draco's Diary. Yes, she sneaked into Draco's things.

She felt arms around her waist. Uh, oh. She was caught reading his diary.

"Hey, love." Draco greeted Hermione with a warm, loving smile. "How's it like reading my diary?"

"I-I didn't mean to, Draco." She stuttered. "I-I was just curious to know how you really feel about me."

Draco laughed. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." He shook his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Love?" He smiled at at her. "It was all there. On the last page of my diary. It's all written there."

Hermione grinned and kissed Draco.

"Mommy!" The both stopped kissing when their son appeared running infront of them. "It wasn't my fault, I promise!

"What are you talking about, Scorp?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was Jessica, Rose & Hugo's fault! I swear!" Scropious cotinued.

"No! It was Scorpious who read you diary, father!" Jessica Malfoy, the eldest accused Scorpious.

Hermione and Draco both grinned at each other. Draco kneeled down at Jessica.

"Do you remember Uncle Blaise?" Draco asked her kindly.

Jessica nodded. "He was the one who read your diary."

"He was a really good friend of mine." Draco said. "I forgive him for that. I forgive all of you for that as long as you won't do it again."

"I can't believe that you're really in love with Mommy, Daddy." Hugo said in disbelief.

"I can't believe it either." Hermione agreed.

"HERMIONE! DRACO!" Someone called and it was Ginny, Harry, Blaise and all of their friends who came to visit them for a Reunion.

Ron was there too, holding hands with Pansy. They both gave Hermione and Draco a curt nod.

"Uncle Blaise!" Rose ran to him and hugged him.

"Hello, Rosie."

"Harry, Ginny!" Hermione hugged them. Draco shook hands with Harry.

"It's nice to see you again, Draco." Harry said, kindly.

"It is nice to see you again too, Harry." Draco said.

"Come on guys! Me and Ron brought Pizza for dinner!" Pansy announced. "And it's all the table already!"

"Coming." They all said.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco said, truthfully. "I always have and always will."

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione replied and kissed Draco one more time and left Draco's room and joined their friends for the Reunion Dinner.

* * *

THE END. :')

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, STORY ALERT, FAVOURITE MY STORY :')

THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! THE LAST JS PROM last night was a BLAST! :)

How can I be able to do this without you guys? You guys are my inspiration to continue to write :D

THANK YOU :D

XoXo,

eoz16

PS: Please read my new story, "Stuck In The Middle". THANK YOU! :) I really planned that I will update this on Val's Day. :')


End file.
